Unforgettable Love
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: SEQUEL to Complicated Love. Six years after the day that they broke up, they meet again. Convinced that they have no more feelings for each other, they end up in a series of problems that center around them. Will they fall in love again? AU IchiRuki COMP.
1. Back to Kakura

**---------**

**A/N:** Hey! So… here it is, the sequel to _**Complicated Love**_. And trust me… I have a feeling that it will get even more complicated from here on! Also, please feel free to tell me if they are OOC, because… I don't want to make it seem fake. :P (But they are older now so, I changed them juuust a little.)

Also, if you just came in now, I suggest you read _**Complicated Love**_** first**. This is to get you familiar with my OC, **Yume**. I don't know why, but I hate her . That's only because the fact that she loves Ichigo so much that she will go to the ends of the earth to try and satisfy him… xD Stalker much… GO NOW, if you didn't read the first one! And review. :) The whole thing about Rukia and Tokyo… won't make much sense if you don't read the first one.

This all takes place about… six years later! In other words, they are now twenty-five, with a life of their own. This chapter will surprise you a little; heck it even surprised me! Enough with my blabbing, and off to _**Unforgotten Love**_.

**I URGE YOU TO READ THE FIRST ONE OR IT WON'T MAKE SENSE! **_**Complicated Love**_

**-------**

**-----**

**---**

**-**

**Unforgotten Love**

**Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki**

Chapter One: Back to Kakura 

--

Rukia walked out of the elevator and to her door, she fumbled with her keys and somehow found the one that opened her door. She dropped her keys onto her coffee table, and fell on her couch. It had been a long boring day, the lecture that she had at college was nothing very interesting, although Rukia, was always keen to learn something new; but today was different. It was the day she that she was supposed to get married from years ago… she would always treat the day as if it was an anniversary. An anniversary celebrating the biggest mistake she had ever made.

All her life she would try to drown the painful memories by keeping herself busy with work and school, but on some days she would be unusually free. Sighing, she got up and walked to her room, she needed some sleep. Walking in, she looked around her room; it was hard to find her bed since it was covered with mountains of clothes and other knick-knacks. She had just moved in from her old apartment into this larger one that was closer to school and work. She stomped her foot, she hated seeing things that were out of place, and seeing that this room was a gigantic mess she slowly got to her knees and started to pick some things up off of the floor.

"Now I'll never get any sleep." She muttered.

Picking up whatever she could find and dumping the collection of things onto her hidden bed (she presumed it was the one with all of the clothes piled on top of), she saw a glint of silver in the corner of her eye. She turned around, interested in the sparkling object. Crawling towards a pile of clothes, she pulled out a silver heart locket, with her name engraved into the back and a rose at the front. She opened it, and familiar faces greeted her.

Rukia put her hand over her mouth, it was the picture of her best friends when they were small, Renji and Ichigo with her in the middle. A tear rolled down her face, she now noticed how much she missed them and wanted to see them badly. But she knew that she couldn't face the memories from there… she just couldn't. She continued to put away her things.

Rukia picked up a piece of clothing, a red lacy thong, and saw the matching bra nearby. Yume. One day she would get back at her for telling her father, she then threw the lingerie into the wastebasket. Then she found a silver box and opened it. Inside was a silver crown, the one that Uryuu had given her, she smiled, and she would never forget Uryuu.

An hour later, her room was clean, the carpet was vacuumed and her bed was made. She looked up at the clock, and saw that it was only nine. Sighing once more, she sat on her computer chair. She turned the computer on and checked for mail from Renji, smiling at the computer screen, she opened the piece of mail. Ever since she left from Kakura, Renji had been frequently sending her mail about the goings on at Kakura. But this piece of mail shocked Rukia.

_Rukia,_

_Hey girl! It's been a while! I'm sorry I mailed a little late… but that's because… my wife, Kina and I have been making preparations for our wedding, I'd love it if you come. Yeah… I have a wife, sorry for not telling you sooner. Also… Ichigo is engaged… to Yume. _

Rukia chocked on air, Ichigo? Engaged to Yume? The thought was revolting, but then again, Ichigo was forgiving… to girls.

_Hahah, I bet you choked didn't you? Well, come to Kakura anyway! We'll be waiting! _

_P.S. It will be a good break. _

_Renji._

Rukia clicked the 'reply' button, and then typed the words she never expected. _Sure, I'll come. I'd love to see you finally get committed to a relationship, see you there._ She then clicked 'send' and took a deep breath out. It was just for Renji's wedding, she constantly told herself.

--

Ichigo turned his computer off and packed up his things to go home.

"You going home already? But your shift isn't over!" Tatsuki yelled out.

"Have to go home, Yume needs me." Ichigo said.

"Oh… alright then, but Yamamoto won't be happy with this." She said.

"Yamamoto can grow some hair." He muttered. Tatsuki laughed.

"Bye Ichigo."

"Yeah." He waved his hand and walked away.

It's been eight and half months since Yume found out she was pregnant, and almost every other day since she found out, she would always call for Ichigo. He scowled, if it stayed this way, he wouldn't have any money for the child. None the less, he loved Yume, and the child in her. But when Ichigo found out, he wondered if the child was really his.

During the week he found out, Yume was mysteriously gone in the middle of the night. And Ichigo would ask her where she was the next morning; she would say that the hospital needed her, since she worked as a nurse. But he really doubted that, since Yume has always been a liar, but he told himself that he had to trust his almost wife.

He opened the door to his house, a bubbly, round bellied, brown haired, hazel eyed, woman hugged her husband tightly.

"I missed you so much Ichigo! And he missed you too!" She said as she patted her belly.

"Yeah I missed you too Yume." He smiled and kissed Yume on the lips. "I brought you the food you wanted." He held up the bags of groceries.

"Yay! Did you bring chocolate ice cream?" She asked.

"Yes I did, I know it's your favourite." He said, as he placed the groceries on the table.

Yume kissed him on the cheek, and started to put the groceries away.

"It's okay, I can do that for you." He said.

"Alright, thank you Ichigo!" She skipped away happily.

"Be careful, you might trip again." He yelled out. But Yume paid no attention.

He sighed as he put his groceries away, and a ringing sound came from his pocket. He flipped his cell phone open, and saw that it was a message from Yuki Kuchiki, the head of the company that Ichigo was working under.

_Kurosaki,_

_I need you to meet me at the mansion and discuss some business issues. I recently found out that a new C.E.O came into your part of the company and I would like some info on him. Tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp. And don't be late. _

_Yuki Kuchiki_

He shut his phone and sighed. More work, he never did like to work.

"Ichigo!!" Yume's sharp scream rang out through the house. Ichigo dropped the cans of soup and ran to his wife in the bedroom. He arrived in the flash of one step, and was now in the doorway of their bedroom, gasping for air.

"Yume… Yume what is it?" He walked over to his wife, who was staring at herself in the mirror, tears flowing down her face.

"I'm… so ugly Ichigo!! I'm so fat! And round! And hideous!!" She yelled. Ichigo sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He could never deal with the random mood swings Yume always had. He hesitantly put his arms around her.

"Why do you always hesitate to hold me? Is it because I'm ugly? You were even hesitant to hold me in bed! It's because I'm ugly isn't it! Isn't it?!" She yelled. Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, it was true that he would always hesitate when he tried to hold her.

"You're not ugly," He said, and he wrapped his long, strong arms around Yume's body, and his head on her shoulder. "You're as beautiful as the day I met you."

"You're lying! You don't love me! You love that skinny girl, Rukia!" She yelled out and started to sob loudly. "I'm too fat!" Ichigo was taken back by surprise again; he… didn't _love_ Rukia, at least… not anymore… right?

"No, I love _you_, alright?" He sounded as if he commanded it on her, but he wasn't too good at soothing people or comforting them. Yume just wiped her face at his answer and walked away.

"Took you long enough to answer." She muttered and left the room for some ice cream.

Ichigo fell onto his bed, and looked up at the clock, it was ten at night. He slowly crawled under his covers and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

--

Rukia sat there, and she stared at her suitcase. It had been like that the day that she was to leave for Tokyo. Except this time, she was going home. She flipped open her cell phone and closed it; she then walked around her house and dusted things that were already dusted. She stomped her foot, and took a deep breath in and out. She put a hand on the handle of her suitcase and started to pull it along.

Last night, she had already arranged where she was staying and reminded Renji to meet her at the airport. All she had to do now was to be there. Taking another deep in and locked the door to her house. As her suitcase rolled across the floor and sounded through the hall, soon she found herself in the car parking lot towards her car. Fumbling with her keys, she threw her suitcase in the back and stepped into her silver Honda. She paused for a few seconds and then started her car.

Several thoughts crossed her mind on the way to the airport, but one thought constantly bugged her. Ichigo. She walked through the door into the airplane and sat in her seat, unaware of what was going on, for Ichigo was on her mind the whole time. It was going to be awkward meeting him again, especially since they ended their relationship so suddenly.

Rukia drifted into an uneasy sleep.

--

The phone rang loudly and Ichigo groaned, he was having a very good dream and now he couldn't remember. He picked up the phone warily, and was met by a loud greeting.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!" Isshin yelled from the other line.

"Dad… what the hell do you want?" Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh? Why aren't you awake yet! Get up! My third daughter is coming back! Haven't you heard the news?" Isshin laughed.

"Third daughter…" Ichigo struggled to put his pants on.

"Yeah! RUKIA!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo dropped the phone, and stopped in shock. He quickly picked the phone up again.

"Rukia? Rukia's coming _here_? Why?" Ichigo asked, trying not to choke.

"Why, for Renji's wedding of course!" Isshin replied happily. "Quickly! She is arriving soon! Come to the airport immediately!"

"Can't, I have to see Yuki Kuchiki." He muttered, glad that he didn't have to see that little midget.

"Then you'll see her there! Bye Ichigo!" And there was a click.

Ichigo sighed as he put the phone down and fixed his tie. Rukia coming here again was big news for him, since she never kept in touch with him. He sighed once more and left the room, walking down the stairs he looked around for Yume.

"Yume!" He yelled out, he saw a note on the table and picked it up. "Ichigo, I'm going to the doctor's for my appointment, I'll meet you later. Love you bye." He muttered. Running a hand through his hair, he stepped out of his house and started walking down the street.

Rukia's old house wasn't very far, even though Ichigo moved into a new place with Yume. He laughed, he never imagined he would be living with Yume… let alone be engaged to her! But he did owe her for being there.

--

Rukia walked out of the doors and picked up her suitcase, she walked into the lobby and shielded her eyes from the glaring sun through the glass windows. And then she saw, a familiar colour.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, he ran over and hugged her. She smiled and was having trouble breathing from Renji's grip.

"H –Hey Renji!" She said pushing her small body away from his.

"You haven't grown a bit!" He yelled, and then put his hand over his mouth. "I mean... it's nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too. So who is that?" She looked over to the woman beside Renji.

"This is my wife… Kina. Kina, this is Rukia one of my best friends." Renji put a hand on Kina's shoulder.

Kina smiled at Rukia and they shook hands. She had blonde, wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was tall, about Renji's height; and her eyes were piercing blue. Her skin was pale, like Rukia's, but a bit lighter. In all, she was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you Rukia." Her voice was soft, yet strong.

"Nice to be meeting Renji's wife." Rukia laughed. Kina smiled brighter.

"So Rukia, how long will you be staying? After my wedding and all that." Renji asked.

"Um… I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll go visit other people, but it's still iffy." She replied.

"Alright. Let's go, Isshin and his family are waiting for you at my place." Renji walked forward. Rukia stood in the same spot.

"Not Ichigo." He added, and Rukia sighed as she followed the couple.

They arrived at Renji's driveway a few minutes later, and Rukia was greeted by the sound of her name.

"RUKIA!!" Isshin yelled, and started to run at her, when an older Karin punched him in the gut.

"Old man still hasn't changed." She muttered and looked at Rukia. "And what the hell are you doing here?" Rukia looked at the girl in shock.

"Karin! Don't be so rude!" Yuzu said, her straight blonde hair moving as she spoke. "Welcome back onee-chan, ignore Karin… she's just –"

"Just pissed at the fact that you made nii-chan depressed for over a week about the fact that you dumped him for some stuck up noble guy." Karin said.

"It wasn't my choice Karin. I had to do it for my family." Rukia said.

"Oh please. You had all the choice! If I were you I would have ditched the whole thing and ran!" Karin said.

"It's not that easy Karin. How would you react if you're parents have such high expectations for you and the only way to make them appreciate you is to be obedient? And they expect you to do everything they say! No matter what it does to you or anyone else! They're your parents you would listen to them with all of your heart and soul! So you don't know anything!" Rukia looked at the girl in anger, and sighed.

"It's okay Rukia, let's go inside." Renji said.

"It's okay Renji… it was good seeing you again… I think, you and Kina should continue preparing your wedding, since it is two days from now. Call me if you need anything." She said and walked away.

"Don't you need a place to stay?" Renji yelled out.

"I'm going to my parents' place! Good luck Renji and Kina!" She smiled at the two who were waving back at her.

--

Ichigo knocked on the door and was greeted by a plump maid with brown hair. She led him up the stairs and into Yuki's study. Ichigo entered the dark room that was surrounded by shelves of books. He sat down on the chair in front of Yuki and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Kurosaki." Yuki held out his hand and they shared a firm handshake.

"Yamamoto, our new C.E.O is okay I guess." Ichigo started. His job was to keep Yuki updated about the goings on in his part of the company. He was also the direct assistant under Yamamoto.

Yuki nodded as Ichigo spoke. They would discuss the problems as usual, but there was there was one topic that was unexpected from the president of Seretei Company.

"Have you heard that my daughter, Rukia, is coming back here?" Yuki said, and he looked Ichigo in the eye. The orange haired man gulped.

"Yes, actually, I heard it from Renji." Ichigo muttered. "Is Uryuu with her?" Yuki looked a bit baffled at Ichigo's question, and then cleared his throat.

"No he didn't, but he will be coming to Renji's wedding." Yuki said. "And, I found out that your wife is pregnant, yes?"

"Yeah, she is. But… I'm not sure about… never mind." Ichigo said.

"Congratulations Kurosaki. But don't expect to get maternity leave… since you aren't the one pregnant after all."

"Yes, I understand sir." They shared a long silence. Then Yuki started to laugh.

"You'll make one hell of a father Ichigo." He said as he patted Ichigo's head. "I'll talk to you soon." Ichigo got up and bowed, then left the room.

Ichigo walked down the road and heard the sound of a suitcase rolling across asphalt. He looked up and saw none other than Rukia.

--

Rukia sighed as she walked up the street. For some reason she could still remember the way to her house from al these years. Looking at the ground bellow her she thought about how everything had changed… how Renji was now getting married, and Ichigo was now engaged. She was happy for her friends, but something in her heart wanted to rewind that time when Ichigo had come for her and –she looked up and saw said man, Ichigo.

At first they shared an awkward silence as amber eyes gazed into amethyst ones. Rukia started to walk away, when a strong hand gripped her thin arm. She turned in annoyance to the man behind her but when she saw his eyes… something in her made her feet freeze onto the ground.

"Hey… it's been a while." He managed to utter.

"Uh… yeah. It's nice seeing you again, Ichigo." Rukia smiled. Ichigo's heart started to pump wildly, in a way that he had never experienced for years.

Ichigo looked at the girl before him and let go of her arm, his heart started to ache. He wanted to jump on her and just kiss her, but he knew that he couldn't do that, for she was married.

"Where's Uryuu?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… actually Ichigo I –" Rukia was interrupted by a loud squeal. They turned and saw Orihime, happily bouncing over to them, dragging Uryuu behind her.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime hugged Rukia's small body. "You grew taller!"

"Huh?" Ichigo's jaw dropped. "She's been the same height forever!" Rukia's vein pulsed and she stomped on Ichigo's foot. "OW!"

"No! See! Before, she was up to here!" Orihime levelled her hand over her breast. "But now she's here!" She moved her hand up to her shoulder. "I missed you so much Kuchiki-san!"

"What… wait? What is Uryuu doing with you, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh? You don't know? Didn't Kuchiki-san tell you that years ago he –" Orihime's mouth was covered by a small hand.

"That he –" Rukia tried to cover up when Uryuu spoke up.

"That_I_ ran. I ditched the entire fiasco." He said. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, then widened.

"You mean??" Ichigo looked at Uryuu who nodded then at Rukia, who looked away. "You were alone the whole time and you didn't tell me?" Ichigo scowled. Orihime looked at Rukia with a worried expression. "Why?"

"Because I didn't think you would take me back. The fact that I left you in the winter, in the middle of the road, wearing nothing but pyjamas with your feet bleeding… then I dumped you after you came all the way to Tokyo for me. I couldn't stand that Ichigo… what I did; I doubt you would be able to be around a woman who broke your heart into tiny little pieces! I can't do that!" Rukia replied.

"I would have taken you back anyway…" He muttered. "But I guess it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Ichigo turned. "Maybe… Orihime, Uryuu would you like to come to my place for tea? You can come too Rukia, if you want."

"I'd rather we go to our place!" Orihime looped her arm around Uryuu's.

"No it's okay Orihime. I have to check on Yume anyway." Ichigo said, and turned to smile at Orihime.

"Oh, alright!" She smiled. "Why do you need to check on her?"

"She's… pregnant." He muttered. The group looked at Ichigo in surprise. "Oh right… I never told you did I?" He scowled and started walking. "Let's go before she starts crying."

--

On the way home, Orihime started to talk about random things, such as Rukia's eyes to Ichigo's briefcase. As they walked up the driveway, Uryuu's phone beeped. He flipped it open and then closed it with a sigh.

"I'm very sorry, but I need to go back home to sort some business. Would you like to come Orihime?" Uryuu looked over to the woman beside him.

"Don't tell me its Ryu again." Orihime sighed and waved goodbye to Ichigo and Rukia. "Have fun you guys!" Ichigo looked at Rukia, and said girl looked back up at him.

"Don't think I'm leaving. I want to beat Yume's face to a bloody pulp." Rukia crossed her arms and looked away. Ichigo smirked and shook his head slowly.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked.

"It's supposed to mean that you are still the annoying little midget from six years ago!" He replied.

"And I guess you think you've matured? If you even did, you would at least have stopped calling me midget! Strawbe–" Rukia found herself in Ichigo's arms, unable to say anything.

Ichigo hugged tighter, and put his head on top of hers.

"I –Ichigo…" Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't say anything and continued to hold her, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. A small smiled appeared on her lips as she returned his hug.

"I missed you so much Rukia." He muttered.

"I thought you hated me, Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

"How could I hate my best friend?" Ichigo asked.

"Best friend huh?" Rukia let go. She turned to the door. "Aren't we going inside?" She said, acting as if nothing happened.

Ichigo looked at her strangely then opened the door.

She walked into the small house. Their living room had a television and a small couch with a coffee table in the middle of a floral patterned rug. There was a big window with a sill that allowed a person to sit on like a couch. He led her into the kitchen for a drink, and smiled as he handed her a cup of tea.

"You like the place?" He asked as he drank his tea.

"Yeah, it's small… but cozy." She smiled.

"Glad you like it. Yume! We have company!" He yelled out, and sat down on the couch. Rukia looked up at the stairs and saw a round bellied Yume come down.

"Oh… it's you." She raised her eyebrow. "Why'd you bring her here Ichigo? Planning on cheating on me?"

"No! She's one of my close friends, you know that." He answered.

"A close friend isn't the one to leave you in an emotional wreck when you came back from Tokyo."

"Yume, please."

"You know when he came back, he shut himself in his room and his sister had to leave food in front of his door because he wouldn't come out? I know, absolutely crazy. But he loved you to death Rukia, and you left him for your parents, shame on you." She placed a hand on her belly as she sat down on the couch.

"Shame on you, for questioning my decisions and having the guts to come back to him after you handed my father the picture of us kissing. I hope you rot in hell." Rukia muttered, and continued to drink his coffee.

"I only handed him the photo to show what a bitch his daughter is for taking my man." She leaned on Ichigo's shoulder, who shrugged her off.

"If you didn't give him the photo in the first place he wouldn't have become and emotional wreck." She glared.

"Oh please! You were the one who –"

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo yelled. "I don't care which one of you is worse, damn it Yume! I just brought her back to catch up on a few things and you start hounding on her? And Rukia, your little midget brain would know better than to fight back."

"But –" Yume started.

"No buts midget!" Ichigo choked and then cleared his throat. "I mean Yume." There was an awkward silence, Rukia was suddenly very interested in her tea, Ichigo was flipping channels and Yume had her hand on her stomach and started to gasp for air.

"The baby… it's coming!" She yelled. Ichigo and Rukia instinctively looked at each other and hen at Yume.

"Ichigo, throw me your keys and I'll get your car! Yume, get up slowly and walk slowly outside. The car will be ready, trust me." Rukia looked at Yume who nodded and then to Ichigo who nodded as well.

"I trust you." Ichigo muttered. They looked at each other for a while, until Yume yelled out in pain.

"Now's not the time!!" She yelled. And Rukia quickly ran out of the house and into Ichigo's car.

Ichigo helped Yume out of the house slowly and into the backseat.

"It will be okay babe." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Ichigo turned to leave when Yume stopped him. "What is it?"

"Do you still love Rukia?" Yume asked, a look of guilt on her face.

"Not now Yume, you're about to deliver our baby!" He grinned.

Ichigo shut the door and sat in the front. Rukia sat beside Yume and on the way to the hospital Rukia constantly told Yume to breath in and out over and over again. Until Ichigo got annoyed and told them to shut up, which eventually led to an argument that was stopped by Yume's cry of pain. And the two went back to what they were doing.

Pretty soon they arrived at the hospital and were following Yume to the emergency room. Rukia waited outside, while inside Ichigo was holding her hand and helping her get through the labour.

"I can see it." Doctor Ulquiorra said. And soon there was a crying baby in his hands. Ichigo smiled at Yume and kissed her on the lips. "It's a boy." The doctor said, his serious expression not changing one bit.

After the baby was weighed and clothed, they put him in Yume's arms. They looked down happily at the baby and saw that he had blue eyes. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and looked at Yume's eyes, they were hazel, and he was sure that he had amber coloured eyes. So why did the baby have blue eyes? There was a knock at the door and Rukia walked in.

"Hey. Can I see him?" She asked. Yume glared at Rukia, but nodded. Rukia smiled and walked over to the baby. "So what are you going to name him?" Rukia asked as she played with the baby's fingers.

"We're not sure yet." Ichigo said.

"Why are his eyes so blue? The eye colour usually doesn't show until they're older… and why is it blue??" She looked up at the couple, and Yume simply looked away.

Just then a man went through the door, and grinned. Ichigo and Rukia looked up at the blue haired man, with sharp blue eyes before them. He was tall and had broad shoulders; much like Ichigo and his hair was in spikes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo got up to full height and glared at the man.

"Ichigo…" Yume said.

"I'm the baby's father! Who the hell are you?" His eyebrow rose at Ichigo.

"I'm the baby's father." He repeated. "Yume… what the hell is going on?"

"Yume… do you know this guy?" The man with blue hair asked Yume.

"Ichigo… this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow… this is Ichigo… my husband." Yume said.

--

A/N: Okay… take a second to breathe in and out… slowly! That was a lot of information to take in huh? And I think… this is the longest chapter that I have ever typed up!! xD Not exactly proud… buuut… a heck, I'm proud: So much is happening…. And all in chapter one! Ahaaah, I told you in the beginning it was going to get more complicated!! Please review… or else I won't continuuuueeeeee. And I think… I'm getting a little more serious xD !

Now click that button, and maybe check mark favourite, alert and whatever else.


	2. The Drive Back

**Unforgettable Love**

**Chapter Two: The Drive Back**

--

Ichigo glared at the blue haired man across him, it was twelve in the morning an hour after Yume had given birth to the baby. The air was tense as the two tried to make sense of what was going on.

"So you're telling me… that the nights I would find her out of bed, was because of you?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Probably… but our relationship started way before that." Grimmjow said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"How did we know each other? I've been her best friend all her life." Grimmjow grinned proudly. "I wouldn't be surprised that that baby is mine, because we've fucked around with each other so much."

"So… then she cheated on me?" Ichigo told nobody in particular. "We'll have to see." Ichigo pressed the nurse button and a woman with black, long hair stepped in.

"What can I do for you sir?" She said.

"Get us Dr. Ulqiuorra." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. The nurse nodded and left the room.

"So you guys are going to do a paternity test?" Rukia said.

"I guess so. Since strawberry boy won't believe that it's my baby." Grimmjow said as he sat down.

Ichigo took his seat beside Yume, who had been quiet the whole time, with the baby sleeping in her arms. Ichigo looked at her, this was a typical thing that Yume would do… but why?

"You're wondering why… right Ichigo?" She whispered. Ichigo just looked away disappointingly. "It's because… when we started dating again, you're gaze would always lower when I called your name. When you held me, you would hesitate… and when you sleep, you mutter her name." She pointed at Rukia who looked back in surprise.

"I already told you… she's yesterday. You're the one I love now." He muttered.

"I dare you to look me in the eye and say that Ichigo." Yume said.

Ichigo looked up, he opened his mouth then his gaze shifted on the small girl behind Yume. He closed his mouth and then sighed. Tears fell from Yume's face; she knew that he hadn't gotten over Rukia yet… the whole time they dated.

Doctor Ulquiorra stepped into the room. He instructed the two men to open their mouths as he used a cotton swab to collect their saliva. He walked over to the baby and did the same.

"I will be back with the results soon. Also, you have some visitors." Ulquiorra opened the door and it revealed Uryuu and Orihime with food in their hands.

"Um… I hope we're not interrupting anything!" Orihime said, as she saw Yume's tears. They shook their heads as they walked into the room. "I got us some food, seeing how late it is and you must be hungry." The group walked over and opened the takeout that Orihime brought in. Yume simply stayed in her place, watching the baby sleep.

"Araaa! That's a beautiful baby boy!" She walked over to Yume's side.

"My baby boy." Grimmjow said. Orihime turned and saw the man in the corner, his blue eyes glinting in the light. She looked over to the baby in Yume's arms, and then back at the Grimmjow. She scowled and slapped Yume across the face. The group looked at the strawberry-blonde girl in surprise.

"You bitch! You had all of Kurosaki-kun's trust and then you go and betray it with your idiotic lust!" Yume just looked away, as she tried to calm the crying baby that was awakened by the yelling.

"Orihime… calm down!" Uryuu said as he put his arms around Orihime's waist and pulled her back.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" She yelled.

"We still don't know who the father is." Ichigo muttered.

"Don't you see the –" Orihime paused and looked at Ichigo, who was staring at his feet. She sat down quietly next to Uryuu.

There were moments of silence as they ate their late dinner. With Ichigo and Rukia constantly getting into eye contact. Finally, the doctor came in with paper in his hands. He eyed the two men and then looked at the baby.

"Mr. Kurosaki, what do you plan on doing if the baby is yours?" He asked.

"Take care of it with Yume of course…" Ichigo said.

"And you Mr. Jeagerjaques?" His gaze moved to the blue haired man.

"Take full responsibility of it… along with the mother." Grimmjow crossed his arms. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Then… the father is…" The group was so silent; that you could hear the cry of babies from the nursery down the hall. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

The group's gaze moved to Ichigo, who sat there silently clenching his fists. Grimmjow stood up and nodded his head.

"That's right." He said, as he walked over to Yume, who smiled a little at him. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and made sure that the doctor left.

"Congratulations…" He muttered, and then his fist hit Grimmjow's face. Rukia, Uryuu and Orihime jumped up to hold back Ichigo, who was constantly yelling. "LET GO!" Grimmjow felt his face for blood, and then punched Ichigo across the face as well.

"That's what you get for toying with my best friend's feelings." He muttered. "Get changed Yume, and we're leaving." Yume nodded and she put the baby in the small crib placed beside the bed. Ichigo pushed his way out of his friends' grip.

"Yume…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Here… I think you'll be needing this." He scowled as he took off the ring. "You might as well get engaged since you have a kid right?" Trying to smile, and biting back the tears, he said a few final words. "Get your things out of my house… and good luck with life, Yume." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room silently.

Orihime glared at Yume and walked up to her. "Good luck with life Yume." Orihime and Uryuu said in unison. She smiled at the two who just half smiled back.

Rukia got up from her chair, as she finished up her candy bar. She looked over at Yume who looked as if she was expecting something. "I hope you won't come back… or else I will really kill you." She dusted her hands and walked out.

--

Ichigo looked around in his pockets for his keys, he cursed and tried to think where they were. He cursed again and kicked the wheel of his car, first the baby thing and now this! And in the middle of the night too! He banged his fists on the window, and swore some more. It wasn't supposed to be this way…

"Are you done breaking your car?" Rukia said. Ichigo turned and saw the small girl hold up his keys. He scowled and tried to grab the keys but Rukia quickly pulled them away. "No! You are not sober enough to drive!" She yelled. Ichigo half smiled then scowled again as he chased her around the car.

"I don't have time for this Rukia!" He said.

"Oh you have all the time in the world Ichigo… it _is_ a Friday after all." She grinned at him. "But you're still not sober enough to drive, you're drunk with rage. We wouldn't want you to hit a certain black car, with a certain person in it, that cheated on you, now would we?" She opened the door with the keys and in went the scowling berry. She went around and sat in the driver's seat.

She paused, and started the car. It was silent for a few minutes until Ichigo spoke up.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" He asked, looking out the window.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Driving me home using my car." He scowled at Rukia.

"Because I need a ride and I have a few things to ask…" She said.

"Like what?" He scanned the girl from head to toe and saw that she was wearing the necklace. "You're wearing the…" Rukia looked at Ichigo then the locket on her chest.

"Well yeah… you told me to, so I might as well wear it. I found it just the other day though…" She said, and her eyes softened. "I never did forget about you… you guys I mean!" She laughed nervously. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, then he smirked.

"Are you saying you missed _me_ the most?" He said.

"No… I didn't miss _just_ you, I missed everyone." Her eye twitched.

"Oh c'mon… you know you missed me more." He poked her side.

"No I didn't Ichigo… stop that!" Rukia squirmed. Ichigo snickered and continued to poke her. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" Ichigo looked at her with a blank face and then smirked.

"Jeez, touchy midget." He crossed his arms.

"You are so immature!" She said.

"You are so immature." He mimicked in a high tone.

"UGH! Whatever." She said, and the car was silent once more.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, and then back out the window. _What was she trying to say?_

"Um… Ichigo… why did you get back together with Yume?" She asked.

"You don't need to know." He muttered.

"I'll make you tell me." She said. Ichigo looked at the girl beside him and then looked away.

"Yeah right," He scoffed.

Then all of the sudden the car swerved to the side, and then back to their original spot. Cars honked at the ridiculously dangerous action and Rukia just smiled.

"Alright!" Ichigo said.

--

Flashback: six years ago, Ichigo was nineteen years old.

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk, his head down. Unaware of what was ahead of him, he bumped into someone. He shifted his gaze upward, and saw a familiar face, Yume. She called out his name and hugged him. He pushed her away, and walked faster. She paused and then went after him.

"Ichigo… I –" Yume struggled to follow the fast walking teen. "Ichigo!" She called out. Ichigo came to an abrupt stop and then spoke through gritted teeth.

"What the hell do you want?" Yume reached out and then sighed.

"I… want to be with you." She said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't you get it already? I don't love you! And I never will!" He yelled. Passing people looked at the two with curiosity and Ichigo glared at them. Yume looked at the ground and tears flowed down her face.

"Why… don't you love me?" She asked. Ichigo sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You lied and betrayed me, what's there to love?" He muttered. "Now leave me alone." Turning to leave, Yume grabbed his jacket.

"Rukia didn't follow you, did she?" Yume said.

Ichigo looked away and continued to walk, Yume just followed him. Constantly asking him about Rukia.

"NO SHE DIDN'T COME, ALRIGHT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING STALKER!" The people turned to look at the couple and Yume bit her lip.

"You don't have to deny it. The fact that you're hurting inside… and there's no one to turn to. But there's always me Ichigo." Yume whispered, hoping he would lower down his voice when he answered. "I will do anything to make you happy… just name it… anything." Ichigo looked down the pleading hazel eyes, and saw that she wasn't lying.

"Anything eh? Go away. That will make me happy." He walked away without another word. Not bothering to turn as she called his name. He got a cab and went back to the airport, shuffling in his seat; he looked out the window and saw Yume running after the cab and then stop.

He got onto the plane and sat down, he looked out the window and a small tear down his face. This was it… he was leaving Rukia for good, and they might never see each other again. Just then he heard giggling and the sound of a person sitting down beside him. He turned and saw a tired Yume, who was huffing and puffing. She smiled.

"Didn't think I would catch up? Well I did! And in your plane too!" Grinning, she buckled up her seat belt and took her coat off.

Ichigo looked at Yume with a blank face, she was hopelessly in love with him… there was no doubt about that. And to think that she would follow him everywhere just to get him back, was crazy for Ichigo. Especially since he did the same thing to Rukia, only to be shrugged off. At that moment, unaware of the tears running down his face, he wiped them away and decided to give Yume a second chance. But it wasn't going to be easy, for the memories of him and Rukia still plagued his mind. Yume blinked and was surprised to notice that she was in Ichigo's arms seconds later.

"I'm sorry Yume…" He muttered in her ear. Her eyes softened and she hugged him back. Finally… she had reached him.

End of flashback.

--

Rukia bit her lip, Tears started to cloud her vision and she swerved the car back and forth. Ichigo yelled out in surprise and put his hands on the steering wheel. She wiped her eyes with one free hand and the slapped Ichigo's arms away.

"I can drive!" She yelled, wiping her eyes once more. Ichigo looked at Rukia with concern, as her tears continued to fall.

It looked like the day he had left her… the day she pushed him away. He put his hand up, and wiped her tears away softly. She stopped in surprise and looked up at the man beside her; said man had a look that she had never seen before.

"I think… I should drive." He smiled. She quickly wiped her tears away and nodded and they switched seats. The car stopped for a moment and then it continued on. "Why would you cry at that?" Rukia sniffed.

"Because… if I had followed you, you wouldn't have had to put up with Yume." She muttered. "It was all my fault…" Ichigo chuckled.

"No it wasn't… it was no one's fault." He said. Ichigo looked around and his eyebrows furrowed. "Where are we?"

They were driving on an empty road, with a few cars passing by them. There were a few trees here and there, with houses hidden in them.

"Stop and ask for directions." Rukia said.

"No. I know where we are… it looks like we're near the woods or something." He drove on and then the trees came to a stop, before them was the ocean. Rukia's eyes lit up as she saw the beautiful sparkling water on the horizon. The sun was rising and she noticed that they had been up all night.

"You should really ask for directions Ichigo, or else everyone will end up wondering where we are." She said.

"It was your fault for driving and not paying attention, anyway." He looked out of the windows in frustration.

"So now you're blaming it on me, is that it?" She said.

"Yes I'm blaming it on you, midget." Ichigo replied. Rukia's vein pulsed and she punched Ichigo up his chin.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"JUST STOP AND ASK FOR DIRECTIONS!"

"THERE'S NO BUILDINGS ANYWHERE!" Ichigo stuck his tongue out as Rukia took her seat.

"Look! A gas station! Pull up there and we'll ask for directions!"

"No need to, I know where we are." Ichigo said.

"AH! Men and asking for directions! Jeez, they're chicken to admit they're wrong. Watch us get really lost." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Fine! I'll ask!" He did a U-turn and went to the gas station. He parked his car and they went into the old-fashioned looking diner.

--

Rukia sat down in one of the seats near the window and she shot a fake smile at Ichigo who went to ask for directions. Ichigo walked up to the counter and saw a busty woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. A pink tinge coloured his face and he gulped.

"Um… ma'am…" He said shyly.

"Call me Matsumoto –" The woman looked up from her work and her face lit up. "ICHIGO!" He hugged the surprised boy and was grinning from ear to ear. "What brings you all the way here?" She asked.

"Um… I kind of… lost direction…" Ichigo said. But Matsumoto didn't seem to pay attention when she squealed.

"Is that Rukia?" She pointed at the girl in the corner of the diner staring out of the window. Ichigo felt his face heat up and he quickly looked away.

"Uh… yeah." He said.

"So… you two married yet?" She snickered.

"N –No! We were only high school sweethearts! Nothing else!" Rukia looked over to Ichigo, surprised that he raised his voice. Their eyes met for a moment and they both looked away, blushing.

Matsumoto Rangikou was not a smart woman, she was not talented in any special way, but she was smart enough to see love, and there was something between these two.

"What the hell was that then?" She whispered in his ear. Ichigo just jumped in surprise and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That was nothing… just give me the directions back to Kakura alright?" He glared. Matsumoto sighed and threw a road map at Ichigo.

"Have fun figuring it out with your girlfriend." She smiled. "I gave you a little hint! To help your map quest!"

Ichigo scowled as he took the map with him to the table. Rukia didn't seem to notice since she was so busy looking out the window. He blushed at the sight of her face lit up by the sunlight. Making her eyes sparkle and touching every corner of her face, her flawless skin looked even more perfect as the light shone on it. His heart started to pound crazily and his stomach twisted in knots. No, not that funny feeling again… their relationship had been over a long time ago… this was just because of how pretty she looked in the… _AHH!! What the hell is wrong with me! It was over a long time ago! Stop thinking about her, Ichigo stop! 'But then you _are_single now, Ichigo'_another voice said in his head. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, _who the hell was that?_

Rukia felt someone staring at her, and was surprised to see Ichigo. She jumped and then sighed, he seemed like he was frozen in time.

"Ichigo…" She said. "Ichigo!" She slapped him softly on the cheek. Still no response, sighing, she slapped him full force across the face. Ichigo fell onto the floor, knocked out from his stupor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"I KEPT CALLING YOUR NAME BUT YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER!" She yelled back.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" Ichigo said.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN HEAR ME!" She crossed her arms and scowled. "Besides… it freaked me out that you were staring at me." She muttered. Ichigo sighed and then went back to his seat.

"Sorry about that… here, a road map. She marked out where we are right now." He said, as he opened up the map.

Rukia swung her legs back and forth under the table, accidentally kicking Ichigo in the shin. He yelled out in pain and she put her hand to her mouth and apologized. Matsumoto giggled as she watched the two trying to work together, sure they were older now but they still acted like little kids around one another. She grinned in pride at her love matching work, as she made some coffee for the two.

Ichigo put his finger on the spot where they were and to the spot where he lived. There was a large distance between the two and Rukia laughed nervously. Ichigo scowled and told her to find a path to the other point. Rukia didn't like to be bossed around but listened anyway; she wanted to get some sleep. So she leaned over, her locket on the table and her shirt exposing a bit of her cleavage; Ichigo gulped, and tried to look away. He squirmed in his seat and Rukia looked up with a questioning look on. Ichigo looked at her necklace and Rukia shifted her gaze down. Her face heated up and she pulled her shirt up.

"So we're here…" She used her finger and traced up a road for them to go through and her finger touched Ichigo's. She quickly withdrew her hand and sank back into her seat. "At least I only followed one major road…"

Matsumoto, smiling, walked up to the pair and put a tray of coffee and pancakes before them.

"You have to pay for it." She whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Why me? She should pay! She got us lost!" Ichigo pointed to Rukia who ignored him and greeted Matsumoto.

"Eat up lovebirds, it's going to be a long ride." She smiled once more and left to help other costumers. Ichigo looked at his watch and saw that it was eight in the morning. It had been a long night.

"I'm driving." He said to Rukia as she folded up the map. Rukia just nodded.

"I'm sleeping in the back!" She smiled evilly. Ichigo rolled his eyes as she walked ahead, map in her hand.

--

Rukia instructed Ichigo on which road to follow and left the map open on the passenger's seat beside him, just in case. They yelled at each other about whether or not Ichigo needed the map, but she punched him and pretended to sleep at the back. Ichigo rubbed his face and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Rukia had finally come back, and they were still on the same terms. He took a second look at the girl sleeping in the back seat and then started the car.

It wasn't that Ichigo was upset that she came back… it was just that he had already pushed her out of his mind, at least he thought so. When Yume said that he would say her name in his sleep, does that mean he still thought about her even though it was unconsciously? He sighed; this was all to confusing. Rukia obviously had no more feelings for him, he could tell. And he was sure he didn't have any for her… then why does she make his heart beat wildly as if he were young again?

Rukia tried to sleep, she closed her eyes and opened them, she squinted, crossed them and then sighed, and she just couldn't sleep. Too many things were on her mind. First of all, there was all this craziness about Ichigo and Yume… that had nothing to do with her, but she felt responsible for it. Second, Ichigo was single now, and he was absolutely hot. She couldn't believe how much he changed and matured. Sure, he would act like a kid at times, but there was a different tone in his voice… he would smile more and scowl less. Was it a good thing that she left? Third, she wanted to just jump on him and tell him she missed him so much and pour her heart out… but she just couldn't, she was certain that he had no more feelings for her… but why the hell did he make her feel that stupid funny thing again? She sighed once more and chewed on the end of her stray hair, too many things to think about.

"I can't sleep…" She turned over and looked at Ichigo through the mirror.

"I noticed, since you were sighing a lot." He chuckled. Rukia frowned and sat in the front.

"Are we close?" She opened up a bag of chips they had bought and munched on them.

"Almost there, just a few more minutes. Give me some." He said.

"No, you're driving." She said. Ichigo scowled and grabbed the chip bag out of her hand. "How are you going to eat now?" She crossed her arms happily.

"Like this." He tipped the bag over his mouth, still keeping his eye on the road, and the chips went into his mouth. He gave the bag to the defeated girl, and chewed. All of the sudden he made a gagging noise and Rukia looked at him in surprise. He was choking. Rukia laughed, she laughed hard, as Ichigo repeatedly hit his chest. When she saw that he was really choking, she opened a bottle of water and poured it in Ichigo's mouth. He took deep breaths and wiped his mouth. Rukia laughed again.

"You're such an idiot!!" She yelled, and fell over laughing. Ichigo scowled.

"Shut up." He muttered, and a pink tinge coloured his cheeks.

They neared the entrance to his neighbourhood and Ichigo drove in, he took a glance at Rukia, who was sitting there quietly for a change.

"So, you're place or my place first?" He asked.

"Yours, I wanna watch Yume move out." She grinned and looked back out the window. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Okay." They stopped up his driveway behind the black car. They walked up the pathway into the small home. Ichigo found the door open and they walked inside. It was a mess, boxes here and there, and clothes everywhere among other things. Rukia's eyebrow rose, and Ichigo simply took off his shoes and went upstairs. Rukia did the same and followed the strawberry head.

They went into the bedroom and there was Yume and Grimmjow packing up her clothes.

"You can keep the furniture Ichigo, it was mostly from your money anyway. I'm just here to take my clothes, towels, bla bla bla." She said. Grimmjow got up and put two gold rings in Ichigo's hand.

"Don't need it, proposed to her a long time ago." He smiled evilly and he walked over to Yume and kissed her on the cheek as he helped her pack. Ichigo looked his side expecting to see Rukia and saw that she was nowhere to be found.

"Rukia." He called out as he went down the stairs.

"Kon doesn't like Yume, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"What?" At that moment, Yume came down with Grimmjow carrying boxes in their arms. Kon growled and barked at them loudly. "Wow Kon… calm down." Ichigo petted him on the head. But Kon continued to bark.

"That dog's been on my case ever since we dated Ichigo." She said. Rukia smiled and hugged Kon.

"Good dog Kon! Good dog! Yes you're a good dog aren't you? Aren't you?" She smiled as Kon let out a small yip. Yume glared at the Rukia, who just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Some people are born bitches." Yume muttered.

"Nice description of yourself Yume." Rukia said. Ichigo chuckled; it was hilarious to see how Rukia fought back.

"At least I'm not short."

"At least I'm not a slut."

"At least I'm prettier."

"At least I'm smarter."

"You think you're so smart? Only idiots would turn down a man who came for you at your wedding, barging in past security and loving you."

"I think you're even a bigger idiot for not accepting the fact that once a man says that he doesn't love you, you still follow them heedlessly like a freaking stalker."

"Since when was this about me?" Ichigo scowled. Yume's eyebrow rose and then she grabbed Grimmjow by the collar and kissed him full on the lips. Grimmjow moved into the kiss and pulled his wife closer, and it looked like a tongue war between the two. Rukia's vein pulsed and she threw a dog bone at Yume.

"GET A ROOM!" She yelled and Ichigo slapped his forehead.

"At least I can do that to the man I love." She said, and walked off with boxes in her arms, with Grimmjow following closely behind.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and he looked back, they then quickly turned away blushing.

"I think I'll go now Ichigo… thanks for the ride, and the breakfast. I'll see you at Renji's wedding tomorrow." She smiled and left.

"Yeah… see yah." He scratched the back of his head as he watched Rukia put her shoes on.

He hoped the wedding wouldn't be too boring.

--

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… from what I read; you all enjoyed the part when Grimmjow came in. :) A lot is happening, huh? Hehe… makes it more exciting. Sorry for the late update, I didn't expect it to be this long. Make sure to review!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Renji's Wedding

**Unforgettable Love  
Chapter Three: Renji's wedding**

--

Renji flipped over to the side and put his arm over expecting to hug his wife and smelling her blonde hair, only to land on a pillow. He wearily opened his eyes and yawned, he glanced up at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. He chocked, he woke up really late; and the wedding started in an hour. He quickly got out of the bed still in his boxers. He was so stupid! Not even bothering to wake up early enough for his own wedding! Stupid Renji! He quickly pulled up a pair of pyjamas he found and went downstairs.

"Kina!" He called out, as he gulped down the milk straight from the box.

"Can you please be civilized and use a cup?" The blonde woman smiled and handed Renji a cup. He smiled back and smugly put the cup and the carton down. "Don't want anymore milk?" Kina said. Renji covered his eyes with his hair and kissed Kina on the lips. Kina blinked in surprise, and then moved into the kiss as Renji put his arms around her waist.

"Hey, hey! Save some for the honeymoon!" Matsumoto Rangikou walked in; she was Kina's cousin. Kina just laughed and Renji's eyebrow twitched.

"Why the hell do you barge into our house?" Renji asked, as he put the milk away.

"Because the woman living here is my cousin."

"You have no right." Renji said.

"I have all the right, since I have keys." She jingled the keys in front of Renji who swiped them away. She frowned and then gleamed. "Guess what I saw yesterday morning." Renji's eyebrow rose. "Ichigo and Rukia." She giggled. Kina smiled, Renji laughed.

"Figures, Ichigo could never stay away from her. And to think he's engaged." Renji said. Matsumoto just grinned.

"I think they actually might get back together, but anyway, are you guys ready for the wedding? Renji sure doesn't look ready." Matsumoto laughed.

"Matsumoto, go and call the hotel, ask if they have everything set up." Kina said. "Renji, let's go. We have to get ready for the wedding. The people helping us will be here soon, so get the rooms ready for me, okay?" She smiled. Renji nodded and kissed his beautiful wife on the lips.

"I don't get how you're able to live with the guy." Matsumoto said.

"Love isn't about finding someone you can live with, it's finding someone you can't live without." She said.

"You know what I also don't get is, I don't get how you are so angelic."

"Maybe… I was raised by the right sister?" Kina laughed and put the phone into Matsumoto's hands.

--

Renji scowled. He didn't like making the bed in fact he didn't like cleaning anything. Yet here he was, picking up clothes from the floor and throwing them into the laundry basket, for his dear wife. Renji smiled, he loved her to death and today was the day they were going to tell it to the lord. He loved her from the instant that he saw her at Matsumoto's party. It had been a while since he'd since such beauty anywhere, aside from Rukia.

Flashback

"Ichigo, lighten up! Rukia will come back don't worry! Here, have some beer." He put the can of beer in front of his best friends face. Ichigo glared at the red headed man, and Renji just backed away. "Fine, fine. No beer." Ichigo turned his attention back to the floor, and Renji walked into the kitchen and threw his can away. On his way back to Ichigo, he saw Kina sitting at the mini bar quietly sipping her martini. The sight of her made him gulp. Despite the darkness in the room, the small lights from the bar gave her a luminescent glow, as if she was some sort of angel from heaven. Kina, feeling like someone was staring at her turned, and saw Renji staring at her, mouth open. She laughed and waved to him. Renji quickly closed his mouth and fixed his hair as he walked over coolly, hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me, but I DO think it's about time we met..." Renji said, the instant he was near her. Kina's slender eyebrow rose.

"Excuse me?" She said. Renji looked deep into her eyes.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." He said. Kina laughed and shook her head. "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" She laughed even harder.

"Oh my God… that was hilarious!" Kina said, as she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. Renji smiled.

"Oi, Renji. What the hell are you doing to my cousin?" Matsumoto walked over, bottle of beer in her hand.

"Cousin?!" He jumped. "But… but…" He looked back and forth from the women's chests.

"That's rude Renji." Kina said, and she pinched his cheek.

"Ah, seems she likes you already. Might as well introduce you two. Renji, Kina, Kina Renji, and this is beer." She said and then she hiccupped. Renji turned to Kina.

"So… do you have a boyfriend?" He blushed. Kina smiled, he was just too cute.

"No. But don't think of following me home, because I won't keep you." Kina laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… I was wondering if I could be yours." He shifted his feet nervously.

"I don't know, we just met you know." She said, Renji sighed. "But we can get to know each other." Renji smiled.

The rest of the week was amazing for the two of them, they laughed, and they smiled. And then they shared their first kiss in the moonlight under the cherry blossoms. After that, they dated for a few years until finally Renji popped the question.

Renji took Kina's hand and led her to the same spot that they kissed years ago, under the same cherry blossom tree that was now in full bloom. As the petals circled the two and her blonde hair flowing with the wind, he looked into her eyes and kissed her. He knelt down on one knee, and Kina gasped, he took out a blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a small golden ring with a sapphire stone embedded in it. Since for some odd reason, Kina preferred them to diamonds. She smiled as he spoke.

"Kina Fukushima, will you marry me?" He smiled as he spoke, and waited for her answer. But Kina just looked at the ring in silence, Renji cleared his throat and she let out a small 'oh' and then answered.

"Yes, Renji Abarai, I will marry you." She watched as he put the ring over her pale finger. He stood up and they kissed once more. Her hair wrapping around him, he put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. They broke apart, and Renji laughed.

"I'm… I'm marrying you…" He hugged his new wife happily who laughed.

"Silly Renji."

End of flashback

Renji looked at the clean room, and then he looked at the room across the hall. They were ready for the dress-up and right at the instant that his wife called him.

"Renji! They're here!" Kina called from down the stairs.

--

Rukia woke up expecting to be in her room at Tokyo, but found herself in her old room. She turned to the side and saw Raikou's empty cage. Her dad told her that he had died while she went away for the wedding. Getting up slowly, she crawled out of her bed and into the washroom. She combed her hairs, brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed clothes. It was nine in the morning and Renji's wedding was in an hour. That gave her enough time to eat breakfast and spend time with her family again for years. Walking down the marble steps, she greeted her father in the dining room and her mother as well.

"Who is that?" Reiki said. Rukia looked at her mother in surprise.

"I'm Rukia, mom." She said. Reiki's face brightened up and she hugged Rukia.

"I'm so glad you came back!" She said, her long black hair flowing behind her. She was old, but she looked as if she hadn't aged a bit.

"Dad… what's going on with mom?" Rukia asked. Reiki walked to her seat on the table and looked questioningly at a fork, a maid past by and she asked what it was. Yuki had a grim expression on as he explained it to his daughter.

"Over the years you were gone… she… aged… and now she has Alzheimer's. At first, she was getting along fine, forgetting little things like where her car keys were and then it started to grow. She started to forget about birthdays… and eventually, at one moment… or two… she forgot about us." Rukia gasped, as tears welled up in her eyes. "She… she would yell and ask us who we were and what she was doing here… one time she trapped herself in the bedroom because she forgot how to undo the lock." Rukia watched as Reiki calmly ate her food.

"All this happened… in six years? Was it… my fault?" She asked no one in particular.

"No Rukia, you must never blame yourself for this, this is nature." Yuki put an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "But… out of all of us, she never forgot about you." Rukia looked up at her silver haired father in surprise. "She would constantly say… where's Rukia? Don't tell me we still haven't picked her up in Tokyo! Is she with Ichigo? Oh they loved each other so much… She would go on and on."

"Rukia! Sit beside okaa-san, okay?" She said.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Your mother is a smart woman Rukia, and slowly she remembers this family bit by bit. She remembers me and Hisana and Byakuya…"

"Not Kaien." Rukia muttered; her tears were flowing down her face now, as she sat beside her smiling mother.

"What's wrong Rukia? Did you and Ichigo get into a fight?" She asked with a look of concern on her face. Rukia shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Then what's wrong?"

"N –Nothing okaa-san… let's eat." She smiled, and the three ate breakfast quietly.

After breakfast Rukia went upstairs to look for something to wear when her mother came in.

"Rukia, I want you to wear this. I made it especially for you." She showed her a pastel blue dress. Rukia blinked.

"For me? Why?" She asked.

"Don't be silly, I just want you o wear it for the wedding that's all… and maybe Ichigo will grant you a kiss for how beautiful you look in it." She winked.

"Okaa-san!" She said.

"Alright, alright. Hurry up and change, I'll do your hair." Then Reiki left the room. Rukia smiled at her mother's work… it was a beautiful dress. It was sleeveless (most of her dresses made for her always were sleeveless, even though she didn't like it) and it was fit at the top, but flowing and silky at the bottom. She slowly put it on, and found matching jewellery inside. She walked over to the mirror and put on the diamond earrings and the necklace around her neck. She twirled; Ichigo was going to love this! Wait, why was she concerned about what Ichigo thought all of the sudden? Rukia shook her head, ruining the neat combing she had done earlier.

"Get out of my mind!" She ruffled her hair.

"Something wrong Rukia?" Reiki said as she walked in with a comb and a few other supplies.

"Nothing okaa-san." Rukia smiled, Reiki did the same as she did her daughter's hair. When she was done, Rukia gleamed; her hair was pulled up at the back, leaving some hair on the bottom and her stray hair still hung down her face. She hugged Reiki happily.

--

Ichigo woke up to the ring of his phone. He grunted and picked it up with a heavy sigh.

"H-lo…?" He rubbed his eye.

"Hey there best man! Rise and shine! I need you here for your suit." Renji said.

"What? You bought me a suit?" Ichigo yelled.

"Uhh… yeah?" Renji snickered.

"I could have bought my own, you dumbass!" Ichigo said, as he put his pants on.

"Too late now. Just hurry up and get your ass over here." Renji said, and there was a click from the other line.

"ICHIGOOO!!" His dad came crashing through the door, as the cloud of dust disappeared Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. WEARING. OLD MAN?!" Ichigo yelled, before him was his father in a bright blue suit, with white ruffles along the collar. He had some sort of ribbon tied around his waist, and there was a coffee stain on his pants. "And what are you doing at my house?!"

"Judging by your reaction. I take it that you like it? And we're just here to visit, we missed you." He put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"NO I don't like it! Take it off! Here!" He threw his father the suit that he had ordered for him.

"What? For me?" Isshin's eyes welled up with tears.

"Yeah, just to make sure you wouldn't wear anything stupid." Ichigo picked up a shirt off of the floor when all of the sudden he heard loud sobbing. He turned and saw that it was Isshin.

"Oh Masaki! Our boy is being kind to his father! We should celebrate!" Ichigo's vein pulsed and he kicked his father down, careful not to hit the suit.

"Just change into it old man, I'll be going to Renji's, I'll see you guys at the reception okay?" He patted Yuzu on the head. "And wear something nice." She said to Karin.

He walked to his car and drove to Renji's house; he knocked on the door and was greeted by the maid of honour. Matsumoto grinned and patted him on the head and asked where Rukia was. Ichigo just ignored her and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. He opened the door and saw Renji surrounded by five women, busily measuring him and running around.

"Oi! Ichigo!" He was only wearing a pair of black pants and his tattoos were shown. "How's my best man? Come, Nemu will give you the suit." He gestured over to a black haired woman with a braid down her back. She nodded and gave Ichigo a plain black suit with a white polo underneath.

"Renji, this is the same as the one I have back at home! You seriously didn't need to get me one." He said.

"Oh… well this is different. I heard you were with Rukia the other day. Ichigo you cheater." He said, as he fixed his collar. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, cheater?

"What the hell do you mean, cheater?" He asked as he pulled his pants up.

"You know what I mean. Fooling around with Rukia while you're engaged to Yume. She isn't gonna like it when she finds out!" He grinned at his best friend who scowled back.

"We… we aren't getting married."

"What?"

"We aren't getting married… it turns out that her kid is Grimmjow's…" He said. Renji's jaw dropped.

"Sorry man, I…"

"It's okay… I kind of knew she would do that…" He said.

"So now you're single?" Renji asked.

"I guess…" Ichigo looked down at the floor. Renji cleared his throat.

"There's always Rukia." He coughed.

"Wha –"

"Look at you! You're so handsome!" Renji placed both hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Listen to you! You sound gay!" He fake-smiled. Nemu came and placed roses in the pockets of both men.

"So you really are getting married now eh?" Ichigo said, and he laughed.

"Yeah, what's so funny?"

"Oh I just remember when we were kids how you would say that you would be the one to marry Rukia." He laughed more.

"Hey… at least I admit how I felt." Ichigo stopped laughing, and then punched Renji across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"Marriage beats." He grinned.

They looked at themselves in the mirror and scowled. Sure, they looked good, but they didn't like wearing suits, they felt that the tie around their necks were too tight, their shoes to black, their suits too clean… they hated wearing these kinds of clothes. None the less, it was for the wedding, a special day, so they might as well wear something special. Matsumoto came in and told them the car was out front. She complimented Ichigo, and said that Rukia would love the outfit, Ichigo just scowled at her. _But I do hope she likes it… What the hell?!_ Ichigo thought he was loosing his mind, why would he care what that little midget thought about him?

They got into the black Honda and departed for the church.

--

Renji swallowed, he gulped, he clicked his tongue, he tapped his foot, he crossed his arms, he sighed, he sneezed, he coughed, he shook himself, he fixed his hair, checked if his shoes were shiny, fixed his tie, made loud breathing noises until…

"Dude, calm down." Renji saw and it was Ichigo.

"I can't Ichigo… I don't think I can do this…" Renji said.

"Oh please, you think this is big? Imagine getting engaged to someone and then finding out that the child they carry isn't yours. That's big. At least think about it this way, you are marrying someone you love, someone you can't live without… someone you always think about." Ichigo saw the small girl enter the church, said girl, with her hair half tied up at the back, saw him and smiled at him. She looked so beautiful in her blue pastel dress, and it was sleeveless and showed her slender shoulders. Her skin was still as perfect as it was years ago.

"Thanks dude…" Renji broke Ichigo out of his stupor.

"No problem Ren." He patted Renji on the shoulder. He then turned his attention back to the girl, who was now in the second pew from the front in the groom's side, right in front of Ichigo. She made a face at him and he scowled at her, she laughed quietly and the music played.

Everyone immediately stood up as a girl with short pink hair in a white frilly dress, threw red flower petals on the floor. Behind her, the ring bearer, a boy with white spiky hair and a scowl, carried a purple pillow with two gold rings beside each other. Then, in a line, the bridesmaids came in, flowers in hand and wearing lavender coloured silk dresses. But what was following them was an awesome sight to see.

Kina, holding a bouquet of white and pink flowers, her simple white silk dress had a floral pattern all over the bodice. The bottom part was also silk with a sparkling jewels embedded in it. Her red lips turned into a smile as she saw her groom, the curls in her hair moving as she walked with her father beside her. Renji smiled as he took her hand, and she walked up in front of him. Ichigo sat down in the pew; he couldn't help but wonder if Yume would have been as beautiful as that on their wedding day… that was now non-existent. He would have loved being a father, and having kids of his own.

"Psst." He turned and saw it was Rukia. "You're in the way strawberry head." She held up her camera.

"Your fault that you're too short." He snickered, and turned his head back to the front. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain behind his neck. "What the hell?" He whispered harshly.

"Get out of the way idiot!" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her. The old man behind Rukia stared at the orange head oddly. He had never seen a twenty-five year old stick his tongue out a woman before.

"Fine, then I'll sit beside you." Rukia smirked.

"What?" As if fate had planned it, Rukia stood up to jump over to the pew in front of her, and everyone else stood up. Ichigo looked around in surprise and then Rukia sat down beside him, grinning, then like before, the people in the church sat down with Rukia simultaneously.

Ichigo just scowled and crossed his arms as Rukia snapped pictures of Renji and Kina exchanging vows and kneeling before the altar. Before long, it was time for the groom and bride to kiss. Ichigo saw Rukia take almost a million pictures as the couple kissed. When they turned and smiled, the crowd stood up and cheered. Rukia took more pictures, as they exited the building.

"So where to now?" Rukia said.

"Didn't you come with your family?" He asked.

"Yeah, they said they would meet me at the reception hall." She grinned.

"And how are you going to get there?"

"With your car of course." She ran ahead, keys jingling in hand.

"HEY!" He ran after her in full speed and she entered the car. After a few minutes of bickering they went to the hotel that was indicated on the card.

It was a fancy hotel, and they had gotten a cheaper price because Kina's dad owned it. Ichigo would say he was lucky for getting such a rich girlfriend but Renji would just answer back with the same answer about how Rukia was way richer than Kina. He walked in ahead of Rukia, who was busily taking pictures of everything. The trees, cars, buildings, even the sidewalk, Ichigo scowled, this way they would never get to the food. He grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her inside.

The room was large and beautiful, with marble flooring and thick, red velvet curtains covering wide windows. Each table had a vase of flowers in the middle and a name card beside each plate. The table was covered with a silk tablecloth under a round piece of glass on top of it to prevent from staining. Rukia gleamed, and she took more pictures. She followed Ichigo to the front and found her table. She smiled and saw that it was a big long oval table consisting of her family and none other than the Kurosaki family as well. She smiled and eased into her own red velvet, cushioned seat.

They looked up and saw a long, rectangular table at the front that had the bride and groom's parents and their sponsors. Kina and Renji stood up, and Kina's father, a plump man with blonde hair, hit his wine glass with his spoon making a loud tinkling sound to echo through the large room. The guests looked in the direction of the two. Kina was now in a traditional red kimono with flowers, called birds of paradise, on it. Her hair was tied up in bun, and in her hand was a matching fan. Renji was wearing a dark blue kimono with birds on it, and in his hand was a microphone.

"Welcome to the reception everyone! The food will come around in a minute, but first a little something from my best man and the maid of honour! Ichigo Kurosaki and Matsumoto Rangikou!" Ichigo loosened his tie as he walked up to the platform; Matsumoto walked up beside him and waved at the crowd.

"Thanks Renji." He looked around the large room, and then there was a flash from his table. Rukia grinned at he scowled at the girl. "I'm not good at speeches and stuff so I'm going to make this quick. Renji and I have been best friends for twenty-five years, and we have been through a lot together. Through happy, sad, troubling times." He glanced at Rukia. "And today he's getting married… today he's getting married…. And today he's getting married! No matter how many times I say that, I still can't believe it." He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and the crowd laughed. "And all his life, he was determined to marry one person, Rukia." Rukia blushed, remembering the two-day relationship they had years ago. "But, when he first laid eyes on Kina, I saw him walk so smugly over to him and shot the lame pickup lines that he learned from the Internet! I bet Kina remembers them." He smiled over at Kina, who was laughing. "So, to sum it all up. Congrats Renji, I can't wait to see your kids." He smirked at the crimson red Renji and handed the mike to Matsumoto who clapped as Ichigo left the platform.

"Nice one Kurosaki…" Ichigo just waved without turning and walked over to his table. Rukia was sitting in her chair, giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"That was so… nice." She said, and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "And why the hell did you mention me?"

"Because nii-chan couldn't stop thinking about you." Yuzu said out loud. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Because, you made such an impact on our lives."

"Nice way to charm her Ichigo! You have learned well!" Isshin slapped Ichigo on the back. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Nice one, Isshin." Yuki said, and gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Thank you very much Yuki. And where is the beautiful Reiki tonight?" Isshin said, rubbing his chin.

"She is at home, you know of her condition of course."

"Of course, I am her doctor." He smirked and Yuki smirked back. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, and then he just ignored it.

The rest of the night was a lot of fun, for Rukia anyway. Ichigo was happy that his best friend was married and all, but this was just too much. They played games, they even played kendo! They danced, and at one point, Ichigo asked Rukia to dance. She smiled as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Renji and Kina danced along side them, and Renji winked. Ichigo just laughed and turned his attention back to Rukia. Her eyes shimmered as the light lit it up, he could feel the silk dress in his hands, and could almost feel her beating heart. She smiled at him, as they danced the night away.

Pretty soon it was late, and there was a whole pile of presents in the corner of the table. The guests had left and now the room was empty, and a big mess. Rukia tucked chairs in and picked up bits of garbage.

"Leave it." Renji said, and smiled. "It's our responsibility to clean it up." Rukia tried to change his mind but he shook his head again. Ichigo walked over, his first few buttons undone and his tie loose around his neck.

"Need a ride Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"But…" He turned to Renji and he shook his head.

"Go, maybe tonight is the special night…" He moved his tattooed eyebrows up and down. Rukia flushed, and turned away, Ichigo just punched Renji on the shoulder.

"Congrats." He said, then took Rukia's hand and led her to the car.

They walked to the parking lot, and the wind was blowing around them strongly. Ichigo tsked and shook his head.

"There's going to be rain tonight, and a big one at that." He looked up at the pitch-black sky with a few stars sparkling in it. They got into the black Honda, as Ichigo backed out of the parking lot. "So, my place or yours?" He said.

"What?"

"You heard the question, now answer it."

"Well, I thought I was going home… why did you say my place_ or _yours?" Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"I was just wondering… if you could… don't get me wrong, I just…" Ichigo paused and looked at Rukia, then looked back to the road. "Never mind." Rukia sort of frowned and then the frown turned upside down.

"No, no, what were you going to say?" Rukia looked up at the orange-haired man who was just silent. "Well… I guess. If you're that lonely." Rukia laughed.

"I'm not lonely midget, you're short." He said. Rukia's vein pulsed.

"That has got nothing to do with this." Rukia said through gritted teeth, and Ichigo just laughed.

--

A/N: OHHH FORGIVE ME LORD!! FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE!! I'm sorry I was so late… nothing really happened in this chapter… except for Renji's wedding. Hehe. Aaand… an invitation… late at night… to Ichigo's place? -makes evil grin- And from what i read in the reviews, you all really enjoyed the part when Orihime slapped Yume xD I guess i have to agree with you on that (: Anywho, review. Say anything, maybe my story sucks, or talk me off about being late, or just say You Rock! anything. : D


	4. Amazed

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter Four: Amazed**

Disclaimer: Don't own the lyrics or the songs.

---

Ichigo parked into his driveway and it started to rain. Rukia followed Ichigo into the house, arms covering her head. As Ichigo put his keys into a small basket near the closet, he took off his shoes, and Rukia took off hers. She walked into the living room, as if she had never seen it before.

"Don't look so surprised. You've been here before." He took off his coat and threw it on the couch along with his tie. They then stared at each other for a while and processed the situation. They were at home, alone, no one but the two of them, in the middle of the night… and they think that they loved the other. As if they had shared each other's thoughts, they looked away. Ichigo's mind raced with his heart, he wanted to hold her… he… There was no doubt; he had certainly fallen for the midget again, despite the fact that she broke his heart years ago.

"Ichigo, can I get some coffee?" She asked innocently and sat down on the couch.

"Uh… sure." He walked into his kitchen and boiled some water.

Rukia flipped channels and sank into his couch. Everything smelled like Ichigo here… and she just wanted to kill Yume for hurting him like that. She watched as he came through the doorway with the cups of coffee in his hands. He had changed a lot over the years, his face looked like he had gained more wisdom, and there was an air of maturity around him. She watched him sip his coffee as he stole the remote from her hands. Oh how she wanted to taste those lips again… absentmindedly, she sipped the coffee and the hot liquid burned her tongue. She yelped and some of the coffee spilt on her bare chest as she jumped. She yelled out in pain again and this time, slowly put the coffee onto the coffee table. There was no doubt about it… she had fallen in love with the strawberry idiot again.

"Rukia! Are you okay?" He took a tissue and started to wipe her chest.

"I'm fine Ichigo…" She was suddenly aware of the situation before her, and as if Ichigo had read her mind, he instantly pulled back.

"Sorry… I…" He said, blushing and he squished the wet tissue in his hand. Rukia also blushed and took another tissue and started to clean herself.

"That's okay Ichigo, it was a good intention." She flushed.

So for the first ten minutes that they finally figured out how they felt towards each other, they act like a pair of kindergarten kids afraid of cooties and also acted as if they had met each other for the first time. Rukia laughed, Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, Rukia giggled some more.

"About what's going on right now, I find it hilarious!" She said.

"No, it isn't funny. What I did could have been sexual harassment!" He said. Rukia doubled over and lay on the couch clutching her sides.

"It's. Not. Like. You. Haven't. Touched. A. Girl. Before!" She said in between laughs. Ichigo just crossed his arms and scowled.

"It's different." He muttered.

"What?" She stopped laughing, surprised by his answer.

"I said it's different…"

"I heard that. But how is it different?" Rukia sat up and straightened her blue dress.

"It's because you're…" Ichigo looked at Rukia, blushing. "Because… it's hard to explain." Rukia smiled as he scratched the back of his head. She turned her attention back to the house.

"So do I get a tour?" Rukia said, as she looked around the house.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see!" She said.

"You don't need to see my house." Ichigo said.

"It's too late, since I'm already in it." Rukia grinned and Ichigo just scowled and stood up.

"Fine, follow me." Ichigo got up with a sigh, and he led her around the house. "Kitchen, dining room, living room. There." He said and made his way back to the sofa.

"What about upstairs?"

"What about upstairs?" Ichigo asked. Rukia glared at him, and he sighed and led her upstairs. All of the sudden, the lights went out and they heard thunder rumbling outside. Rukia jumped, and Ichigo took her hand and they walked down the stairs slowly. "Probably a fuse." Ichigo said and took a flashlight out of a drawer then he checked the fuse box in the kitchen. "Nothing wrong. Do me a favour and check outside." Rukia nodded and opened the door; wind hit her face along with rain as she looked outside.

"Seems like power is out for the whole neighbourhood." She said as she wiped her face, she closed the door; it was pitch black in the house, especially darker since it was one in the morning. She sighed and tried to find her way to Ichigo. She tripped on a shoe and screamed; she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up, and saw Ichigo's dim face lit up by the flashlight pointing away from him in his hands.

"It's me, don't worry." He said. "Want to go upstairs? I've got candles I think." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo upstairs, he opened the door to the dark bedroom and Ichigo led her to the bed to sit down. As he rummaged through a drawer, Rukia looked outside and saw that it was raining heavily with occasional booms of thunder and lightning zigzagging through the sky. Ever since she was a kid she hated the rain, she shared that same dislike for it with Ichigo and Renji, who had their reasons, but Rukia just hated the rain. She saw a flicker of light in the corner of her eye and saw Ichigo light up a few scented candles. They smelled of lavender and rose, Rukia liked the smell and saw Ichigo scratch the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about the smell, I couldn't find any other ones." He said.

"No, that's okay… I like it." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo watched as her eyes were entranced by the flickering of the candle flame, even if the candle was far from the bed, it seemed to make her amethyst eyes glow and shimmer beautifully. It was those eyes that had always captured Ichigo's attention, for none of her parents had eyes as violet as hers.

"Rukia, did you miss me when you were at Tokyo?" He asked, as he walked towards her. Rukia shook her head. "Not even one bit?"

"Not even one bit." She said.

"I dare you to look me in the eye and say that." He asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Not one bit." Rukia said, Ichigo laughed.

"I told you to look me in the eye, not close them." He said.

"Alright." She looked away and then repeated the sentence. "I didn't miss you one bit." Ichigo frowned, and then smirked. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips, she blinked twice in surprise, and then Ichigo pulled back.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss that." He said, leaning over.

"Maybe. Or maybe not." She said. Ichigo frowned and pretended to be hurt.

"Really? Aw, I missed you a lot. And I know you're lying." He pushed her down onto the bed, his legs spread on top of her waist and his arms holding hers down. She laughed, and spit in his face. "Hey!" He wiped it off.

"Sexual harassment." She said.

"This is different."

"That's what you said the last time." She laughed, and then saw that his eyes were serious and then silenced.

Ichigo looked into the face that he had been missing the entire time he was with Yume, the eyes that weakened him every time they looked sad or happy.

Every time our eyes meet  
this feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take

Rukia smiled, as she gazed back into the amber eyes that looked at her so longingly, she missed those eyes, she reached up and touched his cheek and ran her fingertips along his features. The eyebrows that furrowed when he was confused and the lips that scowled when he was mad.

Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
and it just blows me away 

Ichigo watched her face as her fingers examined his face. He leans in and they share a passionate kiss, one that poured all of their emotions out. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and her love flowing through him.

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams 

Rukia was now certain that he loved her in return and smiled. She finally got the chance to show how she felt, and she was treasuring every part of it.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you 

Ichigo kissed her neck and down to her collarbone, he had longed for the smooth skin to brush up on him again, to hold.

The smell of you skin  
the taste of your kiss  
the way you whisper in the dark 

Rukia laughed, then Ichigo looked up surprised.

"What's so funny?"

"That tickles." She said.

"I didn't know that you were ticklish." He seemed to be proud of his discovery.

"I guess I am." She smiled, and he smiled in return. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips again.

Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
you touch every place in my heart 

Her hands touched his arms, and his hand was in her hair. His hand slowly went down her back and she flinched a little when she felt the hand near the zipper of her dress. Ichigo stopped and looked at her, as if to ask for approval, and she just smiled. He pulled down the zipper, as she busied herself with the buttons of his shirt; as they did this, their hearts pounded wildly.

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your arms

He threw her dress onto the ground and she, too, threw his shirt onto the floor. Ichigo looked at her in the dim light of the candles. She was so beautiful and radiant and he felt deep love for her. How she could break him out of sadness and fill him with joy just by one smile… amazed him.

Rukia stared at Ichigo and then felt his chiselled chest; she had never seen him this way before, so happy and smiling more often around her. The fact that he would go to any length just to keep her by his side and to stop her from feeling bad or upset… amazed her.

He unzipped his pants and Rukia moved more to the middle of the bed, lightning flashed across the sky outside and the rain fell heavily, but that didn't matter to them, the fact that they were with each other was enough. He crawled under the covers with her, only wearing his boxers and soon he threw them off of the bed. This was the night, the night that they finally expressed their love.

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do   
oh, every little thing that you do  
baby I'm amazed by you

"I…Ichigo…"

--

Rukia woke up the next morning, happy. He heard soft snoring beside her and saw Ichigo sleeping calmly, his face filled with serenity. She saw his lips turn up in a small smile and wondered what he was dreaming about.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

She cuddled into his arms; he shuffled, and put his arms around Rukia and held her tightly closer to his body. Rukia looked up a saw an even wider smile on his face. I wonder… is it me he's dreaming about? Rukia watched his face, again, it was interesting to watch Ichigo sleep, only then would he let his real emotions show, not the usual scowl or loud mouthed, witty comments at day.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

She returned his hug and put her arms around his abdomen. He shuffled and then sighed. She giggled softly; it was funny how he slept like a child.

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Rukia tried to leave the embrace, but he just hugged tighter, his face showing a look of disturbance. Her eyes softened, and she reached over and grabbed a pillow. Using all the sneaky-ness she could muster, she moved once more and Ichigo loosened his embrace and she slipped out. Once he tightened it, she quickly and silently put the pillow into his arms. Victory! She then noticed that she had nothing on, so she rummaged his closet and found a shirt, after she put it on, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and quietly walked out of the room.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast when her phone rang. She picked the phone up and a familiar voice talked on the other line. She nodded and asked the man on the other line a few more questions, she sighed and then hung up. It was her boss, Aizen; he needed her for a project they were doing for the company, and she needed to be there in two days. Ichigo was not going to like this when her heard about it. She turned the pan on and cooked eggs and bacon.

All of the sudden a big bang was heard from upstairs and a bunch of steps sounding through the hall. Ichigo ran down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen relieved when he saw Rukia. She smiled at him and then he walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why did you run down the stairs like that?" Rukia asked as she set the table.

"I thought you left…"

"Yeah, I did, to make breakfast."

"No, like, really leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you did that before, and I have a feeling you would have." Ichigo sat down in the seat across of her and started to eat.

"Well, I didn't." She said, and started to eat as well. She thought about the call she had gotten from Aizen and tried to decide whether she should tell him or not. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?" He looked up and saw her worried face. "What is it?"

"I –" She was interrupted by a phone ringing, Ichigo told her to hold on as he went to pick it up. He walked back with a frustrated look as he spoke on the phone.

"What do you want Renji?" Ichigo said.

"I was just calling to talk to my best friend." He said. Ichigo made sort of an annoyed cough, and Renji laughed. "Did I… interrupt anything important?"

"No you didn't Renji, just tell me what the hell you want." Ichigo said and he looked at Rukia who was putting the dishes away.

"Hold on." Renji said. Ichigo waited for a few seconds, and then he heard ringing.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?"

"It's called three-way idiot." Renji said. Ichigo heard ringing, and saw Rukia answer her phone.

"Hello?" Rukia said softly.

"What the hell Renji?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Can you at least greet your girlfriend properly, Ichigo?" Renji said. "So Rukia, how was your night at Ichigo's place?" There was silence as Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was blushing.

"It was… good…" She said.

"Did you hear that Ichigo? She said it was good. Finally, she's telling us how she feels." Renji said. "How was your night Ichigo?" There was silence on the line as they waited for Ichigo's answer.

"Well Ichigo?" It was Rukia this time.

"It was… nice…" He said.

"I see… I see." Renji said.

"Nice? What the hell?" Rukia said.

"What do you want me to say then?" Ichigo said, they were glaring at each other, completely ignoring the fact that Renji was on the other line.

"Well, I want you to say something nice!" Rukia yelled.

"I did say something nice! I said it was a nice night!" He yelled back into the phone.

"But good is better than nice, and nice is worse than good! So you're saying it was bad… that I was around?" She slammed her fists on the table.

"Well then what the hell do you want me to say?" Ichigo snapped back.

"SOMETHING BETTER THAN NICE!" Renji and Rukia said in unison.

"Fine…" Ichigo sank back into the seat. "I had a… great night… with you…" Ichigo said, his face crimson. Rukia sighed, and sat back down as well. "What?"

"Nothing." She whispered.

"What is it? Tell me!" Ichigo demanded.

"It seems like I forced it out of you now…" She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey…" He said and Rukia ignored him. "Hey!" Rukia was still silent. "HEY!" He put his hand on the girl's head and tilted it so he could see her face. "It really was… a great night… okay? And you, of all people, should know that you can trust me. Alright?" She slapped his hand away and smirked then nodded.

"Well that's one problem solved." Renji chuckled. "I'll talk to you guys later, Kina is calling me. Bye love losers." And there was a click on the other line.

"That takes care of that," He said. "Go get some clothes for yourself upstairs."

"Why? And you don't have any clothes for girls." She said.

"I do, its in a box in the old baby room, they're my sisters'" Ichigo said, Rukia nodded and went upstairs. "Hurry up! We're going to the mall to get you your own clothes!"

--

Rukia came downstairs in a black tank top and caprice, threw a black sweater at her. She looked at him questioningly, the sweater in her hand.

"It's cold out." He said, as he picked up his keys and put his own sweater on.

They went to the car and drove to the mall. She walked inside and said she didn't have any money. Ichigo just smiled and told her not to worry.

"You have a limit of one thousand dollars to shop for clothes." He said. Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"But… why?"

"I'm buying you these clothes because I'm such a nice guy. You can keep them… but on one condition." He said.

"And what is that?" She crossed her thin arms, smirking.

"You can keep them, if you stay here with me… in Kakura." Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him in surprise once more.

"Ichigo… I can't do that… I… I have a life back at Tokyo." She looked away.

"You can't Rukia…"

"And why not? I have a choice in this, don't I?" She looked back up at the pleading eyes of the man she loved.

"Because… I need you." Ichigo was surprised by his choice of words, he didn't like sounding needy or anything like that, but this time, he thought, this time was different… just like her.

"I…" She said silently, what was she to say to that? She needed him too, but everything was going so well at Tokyo. She turned away, afraid to answer. "I guess… I'll have to think about it." Ichigo sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright then. But let's go shopping anyway." He grabbed her hand and they walked on.

"You sound like you're commanding me." She took her hand away.

"I'm not, I'm doing this for you okay?" He said.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Rukia muttered and Ichigo was fed up. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up, she kissed him on the lips and she blinked in surprise.

"Because… I love you. It hurts me to see you unhappy." Ichigo said, smiling. Rukia's heart pounded madly at the words, never, had she heard Ichigo talk this way… or act this way. But then again, love does silly things.

"I… love you too, Ichigo." She said, and put her small hand in his. "Now let's go buy another rabbit!" She dragged him down the hall.

--

After a day of running up and down shopping isles and bickering over what she should buy, they left the mall at about nine at night, Rukia had fallen asleep in the passenger seat as they drove home. Ichigo smiled, he had a lot of fun with Rukia, and loved every moment with her. He went up drove up his driveway and then his headlights landed on a familiar figure. Yume. He scowled, and wondered what she was doing here.

He got out of the car scowling and went over and opened the trunk and put the bags by the door. He ignored Yume, who was standing there waiting for him to respond. He then went over to Rukia's side and slowly opened the door, careful that she wouldn't fall out. Rukia shuffled in a deep sleep. He put his arms underneath her and carried her bridal style. Handing Yume his keys, she unlocked the door and watched Ichigo take Rukia to the couch to sleep.

Ichigo picked up the bags and put it on top of the dining table. Then he went upstairs and then came back down with a purple chappy blanket in his hands. He smiled softly as he covered Rukia, and then scowled when he still saw Yume at the door.

"What are you still doing here?" He said, hands in his pocket.

"I need to talk to you." Yume said.

"Talk to me? About what?" Ichigo said.

"First, you have to let me in." She said. Ichigo just looked at her with a blank expression, and she came in anyway.

Rukia heard rumbling voices as she awoke from her peaceful slumber. Soon she identified the two voices as Yume and Ichigo. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to make it seem like she had not waken yet, to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" He said.

"Grimmjow… he… hits me." She said, showing him the bruise on her arm.

"I bet you're lying." He said.

"I'm not… it's true, he does beat me." She said.

"If he did beat you, you wouldn't be so open about it now would you?" He said. Rukia stifled a giggle she knew Ichigo was smart.

"I… I lost your trust… right?" She said. Ichigo made a popping sound with his mouth.

"Bingo." He muttered. She sighed, and then walked up to him. Ichigo looked at her, one eyebrow rose.

"At least… give me one –" Whack! A fist came down on her and she fell back. Ichigo looked at the small girl in front of him in surprise.

"Rukia, you were awake?" He said.

"The whole time." She cracked her knuckles as Yume leaned up, hand to her cheek.

"Nice aim." He patted her head. Yume scowled.

"Why are you patting me like a dog?" Rukia glared.

"It was a compliment! What's wrong about that?" Ichigo glared back.

"The way you delivered it! Normal people don't take something as a compliment when they get a pat on the head like a dog!" She said.

"Well then don't take the compliment! Jeez." Ichigo looked away.

"Oh, so now you two are dating? Well guess what Rukia, Ichigo loves me, he will never love you." She yelled, out of her pocket came a kitchen knife. Wide, silver and stainless steel. "Get away from him or I will kill you!! I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled, and started laughing in a mad frenzy. Rukia and Ichigo shared terrified looks.

---

A/N: How was that for my first time… writing a love scene? LOL. Oh no, Yume's back. And cue the suspense music! Any who, review, oh, and the first song is Amazed by Lonestar and the second one is I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith. Yeahp, classic love songs are the best! (: Ah, I loved it when Yume got a hit on the face. And you thought she was gone for good. Or did you? Hm… Review!

P.S. I forgot to put this up there: 'Warning: Fluff of Doom.' (:


	5. Revenge is Bittersweet

Unforgettable Love 

**Chapter Five: Revenge is Bittersweet**

--

Yume glared at the couple that stood close to each other, clearly thinking she was crazy by the expression on their faces. She grinned and stood up, she giggled innocently and licked the knife in her hand. Rukia and Ichigo just stood there with blank expressions, unable to grasp the situation. Rukia, however, did the first logical thing that came to her mind.

"Yume, just calm down, and we can talk about it." She said, motioning for her to be calm. Yume's eyebrow rose.

"Rukia, I was calm, I talked about it to Ichigo, but then your skinny ass came along! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN TOKYO!" She yelled. "But now, I am tired of talking, of staying calm, I have taken actions to show him how much I loved him. But despite it all he still loved you! YOU of all people who left without a trace and then come back just to play with heart and then leave again! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" She pointed at her with her knife and put it under Rukia's chin. Rukia scowled.

"Disgusting." She muttered.

"What?" Yume asked, and she cut Rukia's chin. Ichigo, seeing the droplet of blood fall from his girlfriend's chin, filled him with anger. He grabbed Yume's wrist and pushed her arm back.

"Ichigo what are you-"

"Get out of here. Leave. Before I end up hurting you even more." He said, his amber eyes piercing hers. Yume bit her lip, and managed to pull her wrist out of his firm grip.

"I'm tired of loosing to this small bitch Ichigo. I'm tired of her being chosen over me, even if I won't get you… at least, she will be gone out of both of our lives." She grinned menacingly and Ichigo held her back. Yume pushed forward, and kicked his shin, but Ichigo stood his ground to protect Rukia. He felt a small hand on his back and he turned to see Rukia look at him sweetly.

"Leave it to me, if she wants to fight me, she can come and get me." She said, stretching her arms.

"You're no match for her! I mean, look at you! You're so short! And you don't even have a weapon." He said. Rukia's eyebrow twitched at the insult but decided to let it pass.

"I can take you down can't I? Wouldn't it be easier to take a worthless stalker like this?" She smirked at Yume who once again escaped Ichigo's grip. Ichigo had no choice but to agree she was right.

"But if you get one scratch, I'm going in there." He said.

"Scratch, not bruise, kay?" She smiled. He shook his head; she was going to have too much fun.

"Just try not to let her chop you into a shorter midget." He laughed.

"Are you saying I can't win?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just telling you not to let her catch you off guard." Ichigo said.

"You should have just said that instead." She crossed her arms.

"I guess I didn't want to say it the boring way." He turned his head. Yume was getting more furious by the minute, they were acting too lovey-dovey, and it was sickening to her.

"Do you want to fight or not?" Yume said, kissing the blade in her hand.

"It looks like you'd rather have a make-out session with the knife." Rukia smirked, Ichigo tried to hide his laughter. Yume's mouth turned into a thin scowl and she came charging at Rukia, knife in air.

"I bet you feel dangerous." Rukia said as she dodged the on-coming Yume.

"You bet, just the feeling of stabbing you and killing your little ass, makes my heart go wild." Yume said. Ichigo smirked, wow, mouth war and physical war… interesting. Now all they needed were bikinis and mud.

"Ichigo, don't you dare think about what men are supposedly thinking about this moment, or else I'll come over there and kill you myself." Yume yelled.

"What do you think I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that –" She fell back with an 'oof' as Rukia jumped on her, causing her to loose her balance.

"That you are off guard and to pay attention to that little midget coming at you. Right, Ichigo?" Rukia smirked.

"Bingo." He smiled. Yume seemed to growl and stabbed at the air around Rukia. The small girl subtly dodged the pointy object and restrained Yume's arm. Yume screamed and tumbled over, pushing Rukia down. Now it was changed, Yume was on top of Rukia, with a dangerous object and Rukia, was trapped under her weight.

"Not so tough now, eh?" Yume said. Rukia scowled and struggled to get out of Yume's weight. Yume proudly lifted up her weapon and it shone in the light of the living room. Rukia grinned.

"What's so funny?" Yume scowled. Rukia giggled and spit at Yume's face. "EW! What the FUCK!" He wiped her face with her other hand, and this gave Rukia the chance to escape. The small girl sat up and bumped her forehead on Yume's then, she punched Yume's stomach. Yume clutched her gut in pain, and her free hand swung the knife down at Rukia. Said girl swung her fist across Yume's face and Yume's knife slashed Rukia's arm. Ichigo jumped and Rukia knew what he was going to do.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ICHIGO!" She yelled.

"You're freaking cut! And I said I would come in if you were scratched or cut!" He yelled.

"CUT, NOT SLASHED!" She yelled. Ichigo groaned, and stayed in his position.

Rukia looked happily at Yume's sore eye, although she didn't injure her as bad as she did to her arm, Yume was still in pain. She clutched her arm and stood up. Yume, who was not as tough and physically fit as Rukia, lay on the rug, her hand on her aching stomach. Rukia reached to grab the knife from Yume's hand and then saw Yume grin. Ichigo was aware of what Yume was going to do and pushed Rukia away. He sat over Yume, Rukia watched in fear beside him. The knife was lodged in his gut. His shirt was starting to stain, and he coughed out blood. Rukia gasped and instinctively put he her hand on the handle to pull it out. Ichigo shook his head, and Rukia simply pulled her shaking hands away. Ichigo grimaced and grit his teeth.

"So… is this… what you wanted?" Ichigo asked, huffing and puffing. Yume had a face of sadness and concern on, masking the pride she secretly felt inside.

"Not quite." She muttered, she leaned in and put her hand around the knife handle. Yume kissed Ichigo full on the lips and Ichigo stayed still. "That's about it." She pulled the knife out of Ichigo's gut, and he yelled in pain. Yume smiled and walked out of the house happily. Rukia cursed under her breath.

"Yume." Rukia said. Yume turned and was not prepared for what was coming at her. Rukia ran in full speed towards Yume, a knife in hand as well.

"Rukia, don't!" Ichigo yelled. But Rukia paid no heed, and lodged the knife into Yume's thigh. She wanted to wound her, not kill her. Yume screamed, and took out the bloody knife.

"Does that make the pain go away Rukia? The fact that I kissed Ichigo, stabbed him, and I'm now leaving him to die? The fact… that I got him first?" Yume grinned evilly, and Rukia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"No… it doesn't… but what I know is… is that even if you got him first, he chose me, over you. Does stabbing him make _that_ fact go away Yume? Does it?" Rukia's violet eyes seemed to stab Yume in the heart, the truth… she could never handle the truth. Yume 'humphed' and limped

"I still got my revenge though… to both of you." Yume said.

--

Rukia turned slowly, her arm red from the blood and her face in the matching colour. She looked at Ichigo on the ground, clutching his stomach helplessly.

"Rukia…" He said. She shook her head.

"Don't talk to me idiot." Rukia said, as she helped the wounded man up.

They walked to their car slowly, so they wouldn't open the wound. Rukia sat down in the driver's seat, with Ichigo beside her. Tears flowed down her face.

"That kiss meant nothing." Ichigo muttered, his eyes distant.

"It looked like it meant everything." She whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you didn't move away from her embrace, or push her away." Rukia's voice was shaking.

"I was impaled, I could barely move." He said.

"That doesn't mean that you couldn't have looked away when she leaned in to kiss you!" She yelled and turned to the man she loved, tears flying out of her eyes. Ichigo slowly turned to her, their eyes meeting.

"But I chose you, didn't I?" Ichigo said. Rukia paused and then turned her attention back to driving.

The rest of the ride was in silence and they go to the hospital in record time. Rukia helped Ichigo in, his arm over her shoulders. Just then a familiar voice greeted them.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kuchiki-san?" Orihime said, her voice full of surprise.

"Oh… hello Orihime." Rukia said.

"AHH! What happened?" She shrieked.

"Just… a little accident." Ichigo grunted.

"Follow me right away!" Orihime said, and they obediently, slowly followed. She led them to a room with two beds and a T.V. hanging near the door. "I will bring Uryuu to help you!" She said.

"But Orihime! It's not that serious!" Rukia said.

"A stab wound is serious, Kuchiki-san. I'm sure Ichigo has lost a great deal of blood already." She said and hurried away. Rukia helped Ichigo onto the bed and sat beside him.

Rukia put her head on her uninjured hand and looked at Ichigo's bloody shirt. She reached out to touch it, but held back when he made a sound indicating he was in pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Ichigo put his hand on her head.

"Don't be. I wanted to protect you, and I did." He muttered.

"I would rather be the one in pain than to watch you in pain." She looked down at the white sheets.

"Dumbass, I already saw you in pain. It killed me to see that wound on your arm." He said. Rukia simply looked away, and then saw Uryuu come through the door with Orihime at his side.

"Now what kind of trouble did you two get into?" He asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Knife fight with Yume." Rukia said.

"Yume? That girl never gives up." Uryuu shook his head as he checked Ichigo's heart beat.

"That bitch again? I am so going to kill her for what she did to you two." Orihime said, slamming her fist into her other hand. The group sweat dropped and made nervous laughs.

--

Yume limped down the dark streets and fell, the knife, which was still in her leg, went deeper into her wound. She started to cry, it was so painful.

"Yume?" She looked up and saw none other than Grimmjow.

"Hey… idiot." She said, her eyes looking down at the pavement. Grimmjow frowned.

"Don't tell me you came from Ichigo's again." He said. Yume didn't look up. "Damn it Yume! When a man breaks up with you, it's over! You should know that." He said.

"He was different…" She said.

"You always say that. And then you got to his place and leave me with the baby!" Grimmjow said.

"But I love him Grimmjow!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you love me?" He asked, his face blank.

"Yes… but…"

"What more do you need? A man who loves you, a child born from that love, a house, furniture, good health… DAMN IT YUME!" Grimmjow kicked a rock away.

"Grimmjow… it's not that I don't love you… it's just that, I can't loose to that bitch!" She yelled.

"Yume, they have a life of their own, we have a life of our own, I'm not the type to beg… but will you please, stop leaving me and Genki, or else… I might have to leave you." Grimmjow scowled and walked back to the direction of their apartment. Yume clenched her hands… it was true, if she wanted to keep the baby and Grimmjow, she would have to forget about Ichigo… but she just couldn't do that.

"Alright… I'll leave Ichigo alone…" Yume said, biting back her tears. "But we have to move away from here." She continued. Grimmjow stopped, and then turned.

"Alright then." He said, allowing a small smile to escape his lips. Yume struggled to stand up. "Wow, what happened to your leg?" He asked, carrying her in his arms.

"That was then, and this is now." She smiled, and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek.

"Hey, not in public." He said.

"You're carrying me like this, and you're afraid to kiss in public? You are too cute!" She hugged her husband's neck tight and he gagged.

"Not too tight, and don't call me cute! …Sexy." Grimmjow grinned. Yume laughed as he opened the door into their house.

--

Rukia sat by Ichigo's bed, staring at the floor, reflecting. She stabbed someone… she had stabbed someone… that was a criminal offense… which makes them go to jail… which makes them loose respect from everyone… which is bad… and… and…

"Rukia." Ichigo looked at the small pale girl who was sweating. "What's wrong?"

"I stabbed someone Ichigo… I stabbed a person." She said, her voice shaking.

"And so?"

"So, it's bad! It's very bad! It's horrible, actually!" She said.

"But she stabbed me, and hit you, didn't she?" Ichigo said.

"But I stabbed her in return! There are no excuses for trying to kill someone!" Rukia said.

"But then she tried to kill us." Ichigo said. Rukia opened her mouth, and then closed it. Why was Ichigo making more sense than she was these days? Ichigo chuckled. "You worry too much." Rukia frowned, and narrowed her eyes.

"And you don't worry?" She asked.

"I do… but not as much as you." He said.

"But then… why did you chase after me? Where you _worried_ that you would loose me?"

"That was different and you know it."

"Right… right…" Rukia giggled. Ichigo scowled, why was she always winning the battles? Orihime came in with a smile, and handed them food.

"There you go, after you finish these you can go home. I'm sure your both very tired." She hugged Rukia and Ichigo. "My shift is over, I'll see you guys sometime soon." Then left the room. Rukia smiled and nodded and Ichigo did the same, he opened the lunch and smiled, it was his favourite.

"Ooh, this looks good." Rukia started to dig into the meal. Ichigo quietly ate beside her, and then started to cough.

"You okay?" She asked, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine… just something in my throat." He asked. Rukia stood up and checked his face over. "Look, I'm okay, alright?" He said, laughing.

"I know… I'm just checking!" She said and crossed her arms.

"Actually… I think there's something on my lip." He said, pulling out his lip. "Come check it please." He laughed.

"Oh no, what could it be?" Rukia said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know, I can't see my lip." He said. Rukia leaned on his chest and studied his lip.

"I see nothing wrong." She said.

"Are you sure?" He tried to glance down to his lip.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good, so then you won't get anything bad if I kiss you, right?"

"That depends…" Rukia laughed. She leaned in and they shared small kisses.

"Wanna tongue war?" Ichigo asked.

"Ew. No." Rukia laughed. Ichigo tickled her sides.

"You know you want to." He laughed at Rukia squirming.

"Maybe… maybe not." She answered. Ichigo frowned.

"Fine." He turned to the wall. Rukia frowned as well.

"Fine." She muttered and turned to the other side. Ichigo slowly turned over and grabbed her into his arms. "Idiot! Your wound!" She yelled as she found herself on his lap.

"Oh please." He smiled, and then he kissed her.

--

Yume smiled as she watched her son sleeping in his crib, so many things happened around this child right after he was born, and yet here he was, sleeping soundly. She put a blanket on the child and then Grimmjow came in silently.

"He's so cute." Yume smiled as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mm…" He said, and kissed her neck.

"Not now, Grimmjow." She giggled.

"Shh. You'll wake the baby." He smiled as she leaned back on him. "So you wanna decide on a place to stay now?" He asked.

"What?"

"Remember, you said you wanted to move away from here?"

"Yeah… I was thinking, what about Tokyo?" She asked, swaying back and forth with him.

"Maybe. I was thinking… Kyoto." He muttered in her ear.

"Why is that?"

"It's far." He laughed.

"Tokyo would be better for his education though." She smiled.

"Tokyo it is." He kissed her cheek as she looked back at him.

--

Ichigo and Rukia walked to the car, she shivered and Ichigo put her arm around her. They got into the car and Ichigo was driving, Rukia had fallen asleep the instant the car started. Her phone beeped. His eyebrow rose, and was curious about who the call was from. So he slowly took the cell phone off of the dashboard and flipped it open. There was a password, and it was locked. He cursed; he would never get the password now. He dwelled on it for a few minutes, totally forgetting the fact that he was on the road. There was and annoyed honking from behind them and Rukia jumped awake.

Seeing the phone in his hands she wondered what he saw and quickly took it away. He started to drive again, pretending that nothing happened. Rukia flipped her phone open, and thanked God her phone was locked. She quickly unlocked it and read the mail and she frowned a little. It was another message from Aizen.

_Rukia,  
__We need you back here. I need to discuss some issues with you. I find it amusing that I'm asking a recently hired employee, of your age none the less, but you are good at it. I need your answer by tomorrow morning.  
__Aizen._

Rukia closed her phone with an annoyed huff. She had to have an answer by tomorrow morning… what was she to do? Leave Ichigo for her job, or leave her job for Ichigo. It was a good job really, with good pay, and everything. But then she couldn't bear loosing Ichigo again. She had always listened to the number one, and responsible solution… what makes a difference now? It's not like he'll get mad if she leaves and explain why she has to, right? It's not like he'll throw another fit and chase her to Tokyo again.

"Rukia, you've sighing like mad. What's wrong?" He asked; Rukia looked at him and then out the window.

"Nothing." She said.

"It's always something Rukia." He said.

"It's nothing, okay?" She shuffled in her seat. Ichigo sighed and shook his head as they drove up his driveway. She quickly got out of the vehicle and opened the door; he followed behind her observing her behaviour.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she stomped up the stairs.

"In my bed?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Where else?" She replied. Ichigo followed her upstairs.

After getting changed she dove into the covers and lay on Ichigo's bare chest. She quickly fell asleep and Ichigo looked at the cell phone on the bedside table. What was in that message? Curious he leaned over and Rukia shuffled.

"Mm…" She said and went back to her pillow. Ichigo opened the phone and the screen lit his face up in a purple glow.

"Let's see… messages… messages… Ah!" He whispered and selected the most recent message. His eyes darted back and forth as he read it. Frowning, he closed the phone and moved into his covers more.

_She's probably going to leave again.__Maybe she won't leave… although Rukia is always the type to leave secretly._ He turned over and faced the sleeping girl. _Maybe… I should let her leave; this is too good to be true anyway. She will most likely pick her job over me…_ He fell into an uneasy sleep; afraid of the answer coming from the girl he loved the next day.

--

The next morning, Yume started to pack with Grimmjow. Clothes in one box and knick-knacks in another. This was going to be a fresh new start, a new adventure, and this time, she wasn't alone. Grimmjow took the books out of the shelves and into another box, watching the baby while he was doing so, he wasn't used to this father thing yet, and he had no example to follow since his dad was an ass. He sighed; he was going to miss this place though.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm going to miss everyone here." He muttered.

"To hell with them, would be what the Grimmjow I know would say." She laughed.

"You're right." He smiled.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, then turned and planted another on the baby.

"A new start." He whispered.

--

Kina walked out of the bathroom, joy overflowing her. She happily skipped down the hall to her husband and tapped his shoulder. Renji turned and growled, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her soft neck.

"Renji." Kina said.

"Yeah?" He asked, as they swayed back and forth.

"What would you do…. If another angel falls from the sky looking for you?" She asked. Renji laughed.

"What? I would tell my angel that I already have on of my own." He smiled.

"Imagine it being… a small angel." She said. Renji's tattooed eyebrow rose. "With little feet, and little hands and little eyes and little nose and little…"

"You're…." He stopped in shock. Kina smiled and nodded. "THAT'S GREAT!" He lifted her into the air and twirled. Kina laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, especially with a father like you." She hugged him and he laughed.

"And a mom like you."

--

A/N: Yay. (: So… Yume is moving, huh? Finally. LOL. And a small little angel is coming to Renji! And… Will Rukia stay or go? Yes or no? Hmm… Review: D


	6. Don't Forget About Us

**--**

**Unforgettable Love  
Chapter Six: Don't Forget About Us**

_**Disclaimer**__: Don't own any of the lyrics or songs._

--

Rukia looked at her cell phone and sighed. She flipped it open and re-read the message, her gaze shifted to the man sleeping soundly beside her, and then back to the message. She suddenly felt a tug at her shirt; she looked down and saw a smiling Ichigo.

"Good morning idiot." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"To you too, midget." He chuckled, sitting up; he peered over at the cell phone. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing!" She held the phone close to her chest, her face in a frown.

"Okay, okay." He said. And got out of the bed, putting on his pants, he paused. "Listen to your heart." He whispered in her ear, he giggled. _Wait! Ichigo giggled?!_

"You know something don't you?" She asked, a slender eyebrow rose.

"Nah, just telling you to do more often in your life." He grinned and jogged down the stairs.

Rukia shook her head and laughed, that guy was always something. She looked at the message, and started to text. _I am sorry, I please give me more time to think about it, I will give you my answer by tonight, I swear._ She sighed and shut her phone.

"Oi! Breakfast!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" Rukia yelled back, she ran down the hall and the stairs.

Before her was a feast, eggs and bacon, rice, fish, fruits, chicken and salad. And behind the table was a grinning Ichigo. She looked at him in surprise and he scratched the back of his head.

"Just to… celebrate." He laughed.

"Why are you acting so goofy?" She asked as she pulled up a chair beside him.

"Because… of you." His smile softened and he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned forward and their lips met in a softly and they broke apart smiling. "Okay midget, you need some meat on those arms, dig in!" Rukia laughed as Ichigo piled food onto his plate, he ate away happily and even tried to feed Rukia. She later hit him because he put too much food into her mouth.

After the dishes were done, he carried her up the stairs and dumped her onto the bed. He positioned himself over her small frame, with his knees and his hands on either side of her body.

"Now, I want you to put some clothes on." He said.

"Oh? And here I thought you wanted me to take them off." She laughed, and then he kissed her lips.

"Nah, you look better in clothes anyway." Ichigo laughed, and Rukia slapped him across the face.

"Was that an insult?!" She yelled.

"If you take it that way." He smiled. Rukia rolled her eyes and started to change.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Why? This is my bedroom right?" He smirked. She stomped off and locked the door to the washroom. He laughed and put his own clothes on.

--

They soon found themselves in the mall, and shopping once more, but this time Rukia treated Ichigo instead. He constantly said it was okay, but Rukia would come up with some reason. He went around shopping for games, gadgets, and all things a man would want (Except an LCD T.V. and a new car with a stereo system).

"Okay, I'm hungry." Ichigo said, as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and the other holding bags.

"Alright, let's get lunch!" She said, and walked him to the food court, her small hand in his.

They arrived at a mini restaurant at the lobby of the floor, Rukia beamed when she saw the display menu.

"This time, it's my treat midget." He grinned, and swung the bags over his shoulder. Rukia simply nodded as they walked in.

They sat at a table that was right by the window, they looked out at the beautiful sunny weather outside. Rukia sighed and put her head down, as the waiter left them the menu.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"It's going to rain!" She said, picking up the white laminated menu.

"Yeah… man that sucks." He said as he looked out the window. Rukia's phone beeped and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" She said. "Oh, good afternoon! …Alright …thank you very much!" She closed her phone and sighed relieved. It was her boss and Aizen had given her more time to think about it, but her answer had to come by tonight.

"Who was that?" Ichigo flipped through the pages.

"Just my bo – father, I said father." She said. "He just wanted to say hello." Rukia smiled, and Ichigo simply nodded.

A waiter came around and asked what they wanted to order. Ichigo pointed out a few things and Rukia ordered the same things as Ichigo did.

"Hey… is that?" Rukia pointed over to the bar where a red-haired tattooed man was pouring out drinks for a man in front of him.

"Renji?!" Ichigo yelled. Renji looked up and waved; he took off his apron and ran over.

"Guys! Wow, I didn't know you'd be here!" He said.

"Same here." Ichigo muttered.

"This is our restaurant." He said, his arms spread out in the air.

"Our?" Rukia asked.

"Kina's and I… and the upcoming little Renji." He grinned goofily and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my gosh that's great!" Rukia said, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah I know."

"Better not screw up, idiot." Ichigo laughed.

"I won't, and anyway, how about lunch is on the house for you two?" He put his hands on the couple's shoulders. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then at Renji.

"Alright." They said in unison. Renji grinned and walked into a door by the bar.

A few minutes later their orders came to their table, and just as Rukia had predicted it, it started to rain; but they didn't care about that, they were enjoying each other's company, smiling, laughing, bickering. When they were done, Ichigo left a tip and said goodbye to Renji and Kina.

"So where to next?" Rukia asked as she put on her sweater.

"Movies." He replied and they walked out of the restaurant and outside into the pouring rain.

"I thought you said movies." She said. "The movies are inside." Ichigo opened the car door for her, and she stepped in.

"I know." He muttered as he put his seat belt on. "Have you heard of drive-in?" He grinned and started the car.

"You goof, it's pouring rain, and how the hell are we supposed to watch a movie outdoors in this?" Rukia gestured to the sky out the window.

"Who said it was outdoors?" He drove out of the parking lot and down the wet road, the windshield wipers squeaking as they moved back and forth.

"Then what the hell?!" Rukia said, and punched Ichigo's arm.

"Listen, you." He stopped at a red light and put his hand on her face and squeezed her cheeks, causing her to pucker up. He laughed; he thought she looked very comical. "I want you to chill, we are almost there, and I want to spend time with you. So could you quit asking questions and acting as if I kidnapped you?" He kissed her already puckered lips, and started to drive once more.

"Alright. Jeez, just asking." She smiled.

Ichigo drove into what looked like a garage, and parked in front of a wall with other cars beside him. Rukia looked around, the cars were there, but where was the screen? Ichigo left the car for a moment and came back with a big bag of popcorn and a drink. He smiled as he handed her a bag of skittles and he munched on the popcorn.

"Ichigo…"

"Shh! It's about to start!" He hissed. Rukia's eyebrow rose as she followed his gaze.

"What are we watching?" Then she gasped, it was her favourite movie, _A Walk to Remember_.

"I knew you would like this movie." He smiled and held her hand, Rukia smiled back and tried to lean on his shoulder, but there was a space in between them. Ichigo put up his finger and then took two pillows from the back seat. He moved the popcorn bag and filled the vacant space with the pillows. Then he patted them and Rukia moved to his side. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"You are such an idiot." She laughed.

"I hear that a lot." He muttered as he held her hand and the movie started.

--

Yume looked through her wallet and fixed the bag on her shoulder.

"Honey, where's the ticket?" She asked.

"Right here babe." He said as he held three tickets up.

"Good, hand it here." She smiled at the lady behind the counter as she handed her the tickets.

"Follow that line, and you will be directed to your plane." She said nicely, Yume thanked her and headed for the line.

"I'm so excited! AH! I can't wait!" She squealed and pinched the cheeks of the baby that Grimmjow was carrying in a pouch in front of him.

"Yeah, it's exciting for all of us." He smiled, as they went the direction a stewardess indicated. They quickly found their seats and put the baby in the seat in between them, they buckled in and held hands.

"And I found a job!" She said.

"Really? That's great." His blue eyes glinted in the light.

"Yeah. But I have a feeling we won't be seeing the last of that little bitch." She muttered.

"Well is that is true, you will leave her alone if you do see her right?" Grimmjow said.

"Maybe…" She bit her lip.

--

Rukia and Ichigo broke apart from an intense… situation. Ichigo took his fingers out of her hair and she pulled her shirt back over her head. They looked over at the screen and saw that the movie was about over. They decided to watch the rest. As the credits scrolled up the screen, Ichigo put his own shirt and sweater back on. He started the car and smiled as Rukia ate her candy.

"Enjoy the movie?" He asked.

"You bet." She giggled as he pulled out of the parking lot-like room.

They drove down the wet road in a comfortable silence, it had stopped raining, but thunder was still rumbling in the sky.

"So… Rukia… are you staying here?" He asked, he had to let it out sometime or another.

"What?"

"Are you staying here with me?" He asked.

"I_am_ with you Ichigo." She said.

"Are you staying in Kakura?"

"What makes you think I'm leaving today?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Um… I saw." He replied, his eyes not leaving the road before him.

"You mean you looked through my messages?!"

"If you put it that way…"

"My messages are private Ichigo, I don't tell anyone about them at all."

"Well guess what, your life isn't private anymore, you share it with me." He scowled.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said and crossed her arms.

"Like the time you left me years ago and when you found out that Uryuu bailed? Typical Rukia." He muttered.

"I don't tell you because you'll only get hurt more!" She yelled.

"Get hurt more? How the hell do I get hurt more?!" He stopped the car and took out his keys. "_You_ not telling _me_ only hurts me more!! How would you feel like if you wake up one morning only to see that the person you care for isn't there with you?!! The feeling that sinks deep into the back of your brain that says you might never see her again?!! IT HURTS LIKE HELL RUKIA!" He yelled with all his might, he looked down at the girl whose face was hidden by her hair.

"YOU DON'T THINK IT HURTS ME?! Do you think leaving you without a word is easy?! It's not! It's worse when I tell you!! The look that you get… that hurt look in your eyes… And then you pretend like you're not hurt at all!" Her head snapped up, her tears overflowing out of her eyes. "It hurts Ichigo… it hurts." Ichigo put a nervous hand through his orange hair and sighed.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay?" He asked, his amber eyes fixed in her violet ones.

"I don't know…" The situations played out in her head, and then her conscience knocked in. Never, did Kuchiki Rukia care about feelings or things like that; it usually didn't matter to her. Job and school was always number one on her list, along with her family. "I'm leaving." She said simply, leaving his gaze. Ichigo's heart literally broke in his chest.

"I see…" He muttered and put a hand through his hair again. "Let's get your things, and I'll help you pack." He left the car in unison with Rukia. They were silent as he opened the door and went up the stairs.

_(Mariah Carey: Don't Forget About Us)  
_

_Just let it die, with no goodbyes  
Details don't matter we both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes it'd be like that baby_

Ichigo took a small suitcase out of his closet and put it on the floor and opened it. Taking the clothes off of the bed and out of the shopping bags, he folded them neatly and put them in. Rukia watched as he put each piece of clothing away, little by little, she could tell that he was breaking. She went over to his side and helped pack, they were her things after all, tears threatened to fall out, but she bit them back, for enough tears have already been shown.

_Now every time I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best  
And don't forget about _

Ichigo watched her small hands work beside his, he wanted to reach out and hold them, tell her it was okay, but he was afraid to seem like he was okay with letting her go, and it was hurting like hell. Rukia muttered something about packing the 'unmentionables' by herself and he could get her a ticket. Ichigo simply nodded and searched for his phone.

_Late nights, playin' in the dark and wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes, you still want it _

So don't forget about us 

Rukia was going to miss him, especially since they already shared everything. But responsibility always came first. As she zipped up the suitcase, she couldn't help but feel the emptiness again, the same one from the time she had left him. It was going to be painful to see him upset as she went into that plane and out of his reach once again. But this time, she decided, that she would be back.

_ I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us_

--

Ichigo put the suitcase in the trunk, and then they went into the car in complete silence. As they drove, they could hear the raindrops hit the roof of the car in the dark. Rain, it had always been something Ichigo regretted, and now he hated it more, so many bad things came out of it… but when it rained, he felt like this was the perfect time to cry. Tears slowly flowed down his face.

_(Rascal Flatts: What hurts the Most)_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

They stopped by the door and Ichigo went to the trunk and took her suitcase out. He placed it on the wet cement, and tried his best to smile. She just looked away and placed her hand on the handle of her suitcase and walked away. He scowled, and Rukia paused. She turned and ran into his arms. He looked at the weeping woman in his arms who was holding him tight.

"I'll be back." She muttered, and walked away.

_  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

Ichigo watched her walk into the lit up lobby, getting soaked as he stood still. His scowl softened, and he ran full speed past the glass doors, and lifted Rukia in his arms. He kissed her on the lips and then pulled back.

"I'll be waiting." He said, as he put her down. He gave her the ticket and she hesitantly took it from his wet, shaking hands.

"Thank you." She muttered and then walked away once more. His heart felt like it was getting stabbed, crushed, sat on, slashed and stabbed again at every step she took. He cursed and turned to walk away as well.

_  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

He had her with him again, and as much as it hurt to let her go… she promised him that she would come back. He didn't know how to believe those words, since she had lied to him twice already. But there was nothing better to do but wait, for she was all that was on his mind. And little did he know that he was in hers.

_  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to doNot seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

Rukia looked out the window, the familiar scene she had seen when she went almost had to share the rest of her life with Uryuu. Sighing, she read the book in her hands, hoping that it would get her mind off a certain someone.

--

Yume ran up the stairs, leaving Grimmjow behind with the baby (again) and literally kicked the door to their new apartment open. She ran into the empty space, it was all she had imagined. A spacious living room connected to the dining room, and a separate kitchen. It looked much like a house, but all on one floor. There was a balcony and three bedrooms with one bathroom. She squealed as Grimmjow came in through the broken door and sighed.

"Isn't it great?! It fits all of us!" She twirled.

"Yes. Very nice." He laughed. "Needs furniture though."

"I got that all taken care of! The catalogue will be delivering them in by tonight!" She jumped up and down and ran around the living room. "This is so great!"

"Yup, and best of all, I just got a phone call and I'm hired at that modeling agency!" Grimmjow said, his voice echoing through the house.

"My husband's a model." She said in a singsong tune, and kissed him on the cheek. "As for my job, Aizen called and said I'm the new secretary for his assistant or something! I hope she's nice." She said.

"Better not act like a bitch toward her." Grimmjow smirked.

"I do not act like a bitch." She laughed. "Okay, maybe sometimes." She kissed Genki on the cheek and then twirled around in the living room again.

--

Hinamori, or momo, as the others liked to call her, excitedly shut her phone. She then ran into her roommate's room, Hitsugaya Toushiro, or Shiro-chan, as she liked to call him, and jumped into his bed.

"Rukia's coming back, Shiro-chan!" She giggled, as the white haired boy groaned and turned to her.

"And I care because…?" His blue-green eyes glared at Hinamori.

"Because we missed her!" She exclaimed.

"Feh. She's just another co-worker." He snuggled his covers.

"You know we need her over at the company though." She said.

"Okay, another needed co-worker, but it doesn't concern me. Get out of here! I'm going back to bed!" He pushed her away annoyingly.

"Oh c'mon, wake up, it's twelve in the afternoon!" She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"No!" He shrugged her off.

"Alright, jeez." She crossed her arms and left the room.

--

Rukia stepped onto the cement of Tokyo airport. She was back here again, and not very happy. Her phone beeped, it was a message from Aizen.

_Rukia,_

_We have a secretary for you; you will learn more about her at work. Also, I sent someone to pick you up and drive you to your house. He will have white hair and bright yellow eyes, but then again, he might be wearing shades… just look for a white haired man. And he will take you to your place. Welcome Back Rukia. _

_-Aizen_

She shut her phone and sighed, she hated secretaries, and she would rather work for herself. And a white haired man to take her home? Sounded pretty creepy to her, and since when was Aizen this nice? She looked around for a white haired man with bright yellow eyes. A tall frame caught her attention, he had Ichigo's hair, and she ran to him in an instant.

"Ichigo you idiot! Why the hell did you come here?" She slapped his back. The man turned around, and smiled goofily.

"You must be Rukia Kuchiki. Hey, I'm Tamashii Konton." He shook Rukia's hand. "Did you just call me a strawberry?" He laughed, and Rukia just looked at him, bewildered. The man certainly did have bright yellow eyes and white spiky hair. Spiky like Ichigo's, she examined him again, definitely Ichigo's physique and everything.

"Sorry… I thought you were someone else." She said.

"Someone named Ichigo? That's stupid." He laughed. "Follow me to the car." His grey suit was neat and ironed, without a single crease as he walked in front of her. He opened the silver door into his Honda; Rukia couldn't stop thinking about how incredibly alike they looked.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" His eyebrow rose in the rear view mirror.

"Do you know who this is?" She opened her locket, and showed him the photo of her and Ichigo in the photo booth.

"No… doesn't ring a bell. Although… he is handsome." He chuckled and turned to the wheel.

"Well, you two look exactly identical…"

"Nope, sorry, I don't know him, but you know, this is a small world when it comes to people you know." He grinned as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Yes. I know." She said.

--

A/N: OH MI GAWSH! Hichigo? Hehe. Yeah… Review please: ) Tamashii Konton: Soul Chaos. I think.

And now, a promotional moment… in encrypted code.

Yo sup dawgs?! Yo hommie Bleachy Inu Basket here to tells ya'll bout mah new fic, _The Evil Within_. Is all bout what Kuchiki Rukia be like when she got da evil soul eating thang in her yo! For more info, go to mah profiless. And you can even read it dawg. Ight, I'm outie. AHHAAHH… xD

Review ( :


	7. First Day Alone

**--**

**Unforgotten Love  
Chapter Seven: First Day Alone**

--

Ichigo got up and sighed, he didn't get any sleep at all. All night he would reach over to his side and tried to feel for the familiar warm frame of his girlfriend, but she wasn't there. Sighing once more he got up and looked through his messages, his grim expression lightened up when he saw Rukia's message. _At least this time, she was considerate enough to contact me._ Ichigo read the text over and laughed.

_Ichigo,_

_You idiot I'm missing you. I should kill you for making me fall for you again. Next time we meet I will slice your throat and then bring you back to life because I'll end up missing you. I swear… I will shoot a bazooka that tracks your strawberry hair and destroy it! Anyway, it's okay here… I guess. Message back!_

_Gonna punch your handsome face in,  
Rukia._

He put some clothes on and then started to text, he laughed at his sinister act and then clicked send. _That will show her._ Ichigo jogged down the steps and got ready for work; stepping into the black Honda with his bag and lunch he put his keys in and started the car. He instinctively turned to the passenger seat beside him to flash a smile at a certain raven-haired girl, only to see that the space was empty. He sighed, he was not going to get used to this. He drove out of the driveway, and made his way to work, with only Rukia on his mind.

--

Rukia woke up, and fixed her frizzed hair, she was unbearably cold all night, which was strange for the heating was at the right temperature. She even tried to cuddle into the air last night, expecting Ichigo's warm body and chiselled chest to keep her from the cold. But seeing that she was alone again, she found it quite depressing. She got up and got ready for work, a white polo that had a few buttons left open at the top, a tight black skirt that went up to her knees, and black strap sandals covered her feet. She put on the locket that she loved so dearly and left the apartment with her purse and Notebook.

She stepped into her white Yaris, she found the space quite small compared to driving Ichigo's car, she cursed, every little thing reminded her of him, and she was now worried about getting distracted at work. A few minutes later she drove into the parking lot of the huge skyscraper and checked in at the counter.

"Welcome back Kuchiki-san!" Momo said from the counter.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back." She muttered.

"You don't seem quite happy." A concerned look erased Momo's cute smile.

"Well… I didn't get a lot of sleep…" Her voice trailed off into a yawn.

"Better wake up or else Aizen won't be very happy. Tamashii will lead you to your new office." Momo gestured to the man in a black polo who was grinning smugly.

"Thanks Hinamori." Rukia said, as she hesitantly walked over to Tamashii. There was something about him that just scared Rukia.

"What's wrong princess? You sick?" He put his hand up to her forehead.

"No… I'm fine." She gently pushed his hand away; his touch gave him the shivers, and not the good type of shivers that Ichigo gave her.

"You sure?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rukia nodded. "Well alright then." The elevator dinged and revealed a room full of bustling workers who were running back and forth.

"Welcome back Kuchiki!" Ukitake, one of the heads at the company, smiled and pat Rukia's head. "I will show you to your office." Rukia and Tamashii obediently followed.

Rukia gleamed at the spacious room with an oak desk in the middle and a few empty shelves around it. It was decorated with leafy plants and Rukia's certificates on the wall.

"Everything ready for you, just as Aizen said." Tamashii muttered.

"All you need to do is put some of your things here." Ukitake smiled and then his blackberry vibrated in his pocket. "Oh, meeting in ten minutes, I'll see you there, vice-president number ten."

"Number ten?" Rukia asked and turned to Tamashii who was chewing on a lollipop stick.

"Yeah, Aizen changed a few things around here since the company grew, there are now ten divisions and you are in the last one. It doesn't mean that it's the worst and it doesn't mean it's the best either." Tamashii said. "Aizen is naturally number one, and the rest continue in consecutive sequence."

"Oh I see." Rukia placed her purse and Notebook on the table and looked around. "I don't think I have anything to fill these empty shelves."

"Oh there will be, once the work starts piling up, you'll have shelves of binders, books, and all that crap." Tamashii muttered. Rukia frowned. Suddenly the speakers boomed with Aizen's voice.

"Meeting at room 314, right now, don't be late. All heads and vices must be there." And with a click Rukia and Tamashii walked out of the room and to the direction of the meeting. As they arrived near the doors, Tamashii all of the sudden stopped Rukia.

"Listen… I was wondering if we could go out for lunch, maybe… to discuss some new things that have happened while you were gone." Tamashii scratched the back of his head.

"Um…"_What would Ichigo say about this? Well it's only business related_. "Sure, why not." She smiled as he opened the door for her.

Inside was an oval table with all of the heads and vices seating around it, and one large empty seat at the front. Tamashii took his seat beside Ukitake and Rukia followed. It was bright in the room, the large window illuminated everything, and Rukia watched as the others were busily typing away.

The doors opened with a creek as Aizen walked in, his sleek black suit that fit his body perfectly. "Hello, my busy bees, I expect that you have been working hard?" He asked, as he sat down in the large empty leather seat.

"Indeed." A man with strange clips in his black hair muttered.

"Hey… Where's his vice?" Rukia whispered over.

"Huh? Byakuya? Oh, it's me." Tamashii grinned.

"Then why aren't you over _there_?" Rukia asked.

"I was given special orders to help you out, so I'm here for the time being." Tamashii grinned. "All thanks to you cutie." And he snuck a quick peck on Rukia's forehead. Rukia immediately fumed, how _dare_ he suddenly kiss her like that? He was going to get a punch for sure, right after this meeting.

"Calm down Byakuya." Aizen said. "So Mayuri, any new advances of sorts?"

"Testing out a new program, has quite a few bugs though, so I'll notify you when I'm ready." A man with the strangest white hat and blue hair replied.

"Good, Soi Fon, security?"

"Tight as always." She replied.

"Does anyone else have anything I should now about? Problems? Anything?" Aizen was met by silence. "Well alright then, I would like to introduce a new plan that some of the investors have introduced to us." And in an instant the lights when off, and the windows were covered by a thick curtain not letting any light to go through at all.

As Aizen talked, Rukia's phone vibrated in her pocket and she almost screamed, quickly covering her mouth she took out the phone and opened it to find a message in her inbox from none other than Ichigo. She smiled; he just might make her day.

_Rukia,_

_Yeah, yeah, I love you to death too. I wish you were here; it sucks since I have to go to work and all. Why did you have to leave on a Sunday? Anyway, if you were here I would kiss your neck and French kiss you all day. My hand would feel your soft back and my heart would thump as I feel your small hands feel around my chest, then I would slowly rip your top off and kiss your collar bone and make you go 'oh' like I made you do before. And… oh crap… this is getting too stupid. I'll try to call you tonight if I'm not piled by work, and if not, I'll call tomorrow._

_Get taller,  
Ichigo._

Rukia's heart pounded wildly as she read the message and then she cursed,_stupid idiot, why the hell did he have to send that sort of message?_ She heard a small grunt behind her and saw that it was Tamashii; she jumped and fell to the ground with a loud thud. The rest of the heads looked at Rukia dust herself and apologize and then turned their attention back to the president.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rukia said whispering harshly at Tamashii.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one reading pornographic texts." He said.

"It was from my boyfriend, thank you very much." She muttered and closed her phone.

"Huh, so where is he?" Tamashii asked.

"He's in Kakura."

"Wow, that far? So I guess that means you're technically single right?" Tamashii put his arm over Rukia's shoulders.

"Don't push it, pervert." She stepped on his foot with her heel.

"Oh, feisty, I like that. Hopefully I can make you go 'oh' like he does." Tamashii whispered into Rukia's ear as he rubbed her thigh.

"Ew, don't touch me, weirdo." Rukia muttered, and elbowed him in the stomach. He grimaced in pain and turned back to the meeting.

"Alright, alright. Deny me now, but you'll love me later." He muttered.

"Yeah right, go find a girlfriend, why don't you?" Rukia scoffed and crossed her arms.

--

Ichigo successfully parked his car in the driveway of the building without getting any scratches. On the way to work, he almost collided with a car, a truck and school bus full of children but thankfully he missed them all. And it was all because of that midget in his head; He checked his cell phone for the hundredth time and sighed as he walked inside.

He put in his time card and walked over to his cubicle. Seeing the pictures of him and Yume glued around his office, he literally screamed and ripped them off of the walls. Tatsuki leaned over to his side and laughed at the sight of Ichigo furiously ripping pictures off of the wall and throwing them into the garbage like a mad man.

"Wow, slow down Kurosaki, and don't hate Yume that much." She laughed.

"Oh… Tatsuki… how much did you see?" Ichigo ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Enough to make a movie called _When Primates Go Mad_," She laughed. Ichigo just laughed and shook his head.

"Things happened, she pissed me off, I kicked her out… so yeah. You can give me some privacy now." He said.

"Oh, my apologies, Mr. Ichigo Kuchiki Kurosaki." She grinned.

"Hey, hey, I am not changing my name to _that_!" He yelled.

"If you do anymore yelling, I will have to kick you out, Kurosaki." He turned and saw his boss, Zaraki Kenpachi, holding a bunch of blue prints. "Here, work to be done, you're doing the new hospital over at the east side." He grunted, and then walked away.

"Thanks a lot Kenpachi, by the way nice polo!" Ichigo said.

"If you weren't so good at your job, you'd be fired by now." He grunted and walked back into his office. Ichigo sat down at his desk and looked through the messy designs. "What the hell? These drawings look like they were done by a child!" He said, scratching his head in annoyance.

"Oh, Yachiru, I think it's Zaraki's kid or something, is like a child genius at math… apparently not very good at drawings. She's like Kenpachi's partner or something." Tatsuki said.

"Oh wow, a kid that does a job like mine. Shit, I'll have to re-do these. Wait… what happened to Yamamoto?" Ichigo asked, suddenly remembering the strict old man.

"Retired." Tatsuki said from the other side of the wall.

"Finally." He said.

Ichigo took an eraser and erased the messy lines; he then took a ruler and started to redo them. He worked quickly, constantly switching from stationery to another, and was soon done in thirty minutes flat. He booted his computer and turned on his scanner to do the rest digitally, and make sure if there were any mistakes in the calculations. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped. Digging through his pocket he opened it up and saw that it was a message from Rukia.

_Ichigo,_

_You idiot! I was in a meeting! Why did you have to send that type of message?! I should have expected something like that, and guess what, a co-worker saw it. Yeah, I know you're laughing Ichigo, just stop it. Not that I don't like those types of messages… but just don't send them to me in the morning! Jeez. I'll wait for your call tonight._

_Kisses,  
Rukia_

Ichigo was laughing hard; he could seriously picture her face as she read the message. He took a deep, satisfied breath in and started to text.

_Rukia,_

_HA! Hilarious, I could seriously picture your face. Okay, I'll call you tonight, just be there to answer it. Got to go, don't message anymore._

_Love,  
Ichigo._

He continued working, and the hour passed by slowly.

--

Rukia walked into her office and found a huge pile of papers on her desk, she surveyed the pile in surprise and horror. Sitting down behind the pile that was now over her head, she sighed and picked up the first paper. It was some sort of permission slip, and she read over it. Tamashii came in and started to snicker.

"I told you it would pile up." He said.

"Yes… I know." Rukia muttered, not bothering to look at the white haired man behind the stack of paper.

"Aw, are you mad?" Tamashii asked.

"Why do you care? And what do you want anyway?"

"You have to meet your secretary." Tamashii muttered. Rukia groaned as she got up, _oh yeah… that._

He opened the door for her and led Rukia to a round table, like Hinamori's by the door. In the chair was a girl who was busily looking through her purse. She was wearing a purple frilly top and a tight black skirt. Her earrings were large silver hoops and a small, gold crucifix hung from her neck.

"Rukia, this is, Yume" Rukia jumped at the name, and just as Tamashii had said, Yume turned around, her hazel eyes shining brightly.

"YOU!" They said in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They yelled. Tamashii, watched the two stare at each other with shocked faces, he found it quite amusing.

"Well, anyway, this is your new secretary." Tamashii said, placing his hands on both women's waists. The two slapped his hand away and Rukia crossed her arms.

"You better not get in the way, I am your boss after all." Rukia said.

"Hey, I don't want to fight, I came to Tokyo for a new start, and trust me, there _will_ be a _new_ start." Yume put her hand out for a handshake. Rukia just looked at it for a moment and then returned the handshake.

"Alright, fantastic ladies. Now let's all meet at my apartment at 12 a.m. tonight and have some fun." Tamashii said.

"Uh…. No." They said and looked away.

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up in defeat. "I'll see you at lunch Kuchiki, and call me if you two need any help." He walked away, hands in his pockets.

The two women stood there in silence and then Yume spoke up.

"Is it just me… or does he look a hell of a lot like Ichigo?" She said, as she put her finger in her mouth and looked at Tamshii's butt as he walked away.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that, but you can keep him if you want." Rukia muttered.

"Pssh, I have my Grimmy." She smiled.

"Well then, secretary, make some coffee for me, and don't be expecting a lot of calls today. Unless the head of our division is out." Rukia said.

"Yes ma'am." Yume sat down on the leather seat and in an instant the phone rang. "Hello, no he's not here right now. Do you have a message? Alright, thank you." She scribbled something down on a notepad then hung up. "So… I'm the secretary for you _and_ the head?"

"I guess so, unless the Ukitake decides to get his own." Rukia said.

"I hope not, more pay for me." Yume and Rukia laughed, and then paused at the friendliness towards each other.

"Coffee please, Yume." Rukia said and walked back into her office.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket again and she happily took it out, she frowned at the message from Ichigo and sighed. She really wanted to text back, but she still had some work to do as well. She eyed the stack of papers, which seemed to have grown taller, took out a pen and started to read. She then turned on her Notebook and typed away a reply to Aizen's e-mail. It was going to be a long day.

--

Ichigo sat on his desk, drifting off into space for a moment, sure, Rukia would contact him, but it wasn't the same. It really made him depressed how he wouldn't ever see her smiling face until she finished college at Tokyo, which would be in a few, long, boring, lonely years. He sighed, and wished that there were no such thing as priorities like school and work.

"Oi, Ichigo." Tatsuki said. Ichigo broke out of his stupor and blinked at Tatsuki.

"Eh?" He said.

"Here, lunch." She smiled.

"Thanks, but I have my own."

"Shut up, Orihime made this for you, you could at least eat it." Ichigo stared at the plastic lunch in her hand and decided to eat it.

"Thanks." He muttered and opened the cover. The scent of a delicious meal wafted into Ichigo's nose and he smiled. "I wish Rukia could cook like this." He muttered.

"She'll learn." Tatsuki munched on a noodle.

"I wonder when…" Ichigo said.

"Why are you so happy?" Tatsuki asked. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"I'm not that happy… but just a little bit since I'll get to hear Rukia's voice again tonight." He scowled as he poked his hotdog.

"Wow, you really did fall head over heels for her."

"Why wouldn't I? She fell head over heels for me too." He smirked. "Don't you have someone?"

"No… not interested." She said.

"Ah. I see." They shared a brief silence when Tatsuki asked an unexpected question out of the blue.

"You gonna propose?" Tatsuki asked, sipping on her coke.

"Whaa?!" Ichigo asked and he almost fell out of his chair. "I… I don't know yet."

"I think you do." She laughed and packed up. "See yah, before Zaraki comes around to yell us back to work."

"Okay, bye." Ichigo said.

Marry her? That was out of the question… especially since she was miles away, although he never thought about it before. His eyebrow rose as he pictured Rukia in a beautiful white gown with flowers in her hands, he smiled, and he liked it. But that would have to wait.

--

Rukia closed the door to her office and told Yume what to do when she was gone.

"You're still going out to lunch with that guy, despite the fact that he made moves on you?" Yume asked.

"I guess since it _is_ business related anyway." Rukia said.

"If you say so, but something about him really creeps me out. Some advice, go back home, Ichigo is probably missing you like crazy." She smiled softly.

"I'll think about it…" Was all Rukia could say.

She walked out with Tamashii beside her. As they walked out of the elevator and into the mall complex at the lobby, he immediately put held her hand. Rukia jumped, _what is this guy seriously doing?_ Tamashii grinned at her and Rukia tried to get out of his grip, but he was stronger than she thought. She did the next logical thing, and kicked him; he grimaced but still didn't budge.

"Listen, grin and bear with me alright? I'm not trying to hit on you or anything… it's just that…." His face softened into a sad smile and his eyes started to water. Rukia looked at him sadly and tried to comfort him. It hurt her to see his face like that, even more because he looked like someone she cared for so much.

"What's wrong?" She put her hand up to his cheek.

"This is around about the time my girlfriend and I broke up… I haven't gotten over her since… and she looked kind of like this." He took out his wallet and opened it to reveal a picture of him and his girlfriend holding hands and walking down the street. Rukia looked at it in alarm, for she looked exactly like the girl holding hands with Tamashii, except her hair was purple.

"I don't know what your thinking…" Rukia backed up slowly.

"No, please, don't think it as creepy… I just need… closure." He muttered.

"And how is this supposed to get you closure from this girl?" Rukia said.

"That girl, is Seiki, and because the way we ended wasn't exactly pretty." He turned around and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Oh?" Rukia said.

"Yeah…" He put a nervous hand through his white hair. "She… did suicide…" Rukia jumped at the word.

"Wha…"

"It was all going so well and then one day she completely turned! She started to cry more… and… I don't know… I guess it was half my fault too." Tamashii said. He was about to continue when Rukia put her hand up.

"No more… it's too depressing." Rukia put a hand on her chin and began to think. "Alright… just for as long as you need it… but absolutely no physical contact."

"Holding hands? Hugging at least?" Tamashii begged.

"Alright… but that's it!" Rukia said. At her answer Tamashii smiled, a smile that he was satisfied and the loneliness in his bright yellow eyes disappeared… just like Ichigo's reaction every morning when she woke up and saw him. Tears started to spill out of her eyes and Tamashii started to dig around his pockets and pulled out a tissue.

"Is it because of me?" He asked, his face apologetic.

"No… it's nothing, I'm just missing someone." Rukia said. Ichigo-er- Tamashii pulled her into a tight hug, and Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. Just like that time years ago… tears spilled onto his shirt and he continued to hold her.

--

Ichigo shivered, and then he sneezed, and soon tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"Ah… why won't they stop?!" He whispered harshly, as he wiped his eyes crazily. His heart was beating madly and hurting, he was short of breath and his head was in a mad frenzy.

"It's called L-O-V-E." Tatsuki appeared over the wall.

"Oi, who told you that you could look over here?" Ichigo glared, tears still flowing out of his eyes.

"Ooh… I'm so scared, Ichigo is scowling and glaring at me while crying." She laughed. Ichigo lowered his head, finally letting the tears flow out by them selves. "Listen, I think you are in dire need to talk to Rukia. You just miss her that's all, and I can tell you miss her terribly."

"But I promised myself that this time, I would let her stick with her decision and support her." Ichigo said.

"But it doesn't help when you're technically killing yourself." She said, frowning.

"I can wait… I can wait a long time." He muttered in a low voice. Tatsuki sank back into her chair, not knowing what else to do. "Tatsuki… do you think she misses me?" He muttered. Tatsuki's eyes softened.

"Yes she does, a lot. I can feel her sadness right now." Tatsuki said.

--

Ichigo drove home, with an empty mind. It was the first day alone, and he was going mad… he needed her back, he wanted her back… he slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. He must not loose control, he constantly told himself. As he drove up the driveway his phone rang. He smiled when he saw that it was Rukia, and quickly picked it up while closing his car door.

_(Italics is Rukia.)_

"Hello." Ichigo said smugly.

_"Ichigo…" Her voice seemed stuffed up. "I…"_

"I miss you…" There was a brief silence, and Ichigo plopped down onto his couch. "I need you, you midget." Rukia laughed quietly.

_"So do I." Her voice seemed to indicate that she was smiling._

"What are you up to?"

_"Nothing, just drinking coffee."_

"Why? Don't you want to sleep?"

_"No, I have to finish these papers by tomorrow, I couldn't work on them since I was with Ta- "_

"Who?"

_"Never mind."_

"No, you're telling me. Who is it?"

_"Tamashii… this guy I met at work." Another silence._

"Oh." Ichigo sounded somewhat defeated.

"_No, there's nothing going on… I'm just helping him out with something." Another silence. "Ichigo, I hate it when you go quiet on me."_

"Sorry, I thought you weren't done talking." He tapped his fingers on the sofa. "So who is this guy? What does he do?"

_"I don't want to talk about that, I want to talk about you. How was your day?"_

"Oh you know, the usual." He muttered. "So this Tamashii guy-"

_"Ichigo, I don't want to talk about it… honestly." Ichigo frowned, first phone call and it was already awkward._

"I… sorry."

_"Don't be. I have to go, it was nice hearing your voice again, you idiot." She laughed._

"Yeah… same to you too."

"I love you." They said in unison, laughing they slowly hung up, alone in their home once more.

He closed his phone, and undid the first few buttons of his polo. _I wonder how long I'll last…_

--

A/N: Aww:( they're so far apart. Review please, then maybe we can find out how long Ichigo lasts.


	8. Going Insane

**Unforgettable Love**

**Chapter Eight: Going Insane**

--

For three days the same routine for Ichigo were as follows: sleep, work, eat, talk to Rukia on the phone, sleep. It was really pissing him off and lately; he would have to call her twice for her to pick up the phone. It would always be the same reason, work. Ichigo frowned as he put his head on his hand. To him it didn't seem like work at all, there would always be some guy in the background when she was talking. He sighed. _You must not let it get to your head. _

'_Oh sure, you say that now, pretty soon you'll start talking to yourself.'_

_Shut up. _

'_You know inside that that guy in her apartment isn't just some ordinary guy.'_

_Shut up._

'_You know that if that guy ends up getting close to her, you'll loose her.'_

_SHUT UP! _

In a fit of rage Ichigo threw his book on the floor, and Tatsuki looked up from the wall.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Her face was showing confusion and concern at the same time.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He put a nervous hand through his hair and picked up the book, Tatsuki just sighed and went back to work.

'_Face it. You won't survive for long. You need to see her.'_

_What the hell do you know?_

'_I know everything. Besides, I _am_ you.' _Ichigo scowled. _'All right don't listen, but I know that you're going insane. Especially since you're talking to yourself.'_

He cursed, and picked up his bag, stuffing all his things in it, he left the office with a slam of the door, and Tatsuki calling after him.

Maybe he _was_ going insane. Maybe he needed to go to Tokyo and see her again. Maybe he should just get the next flight and hop on over just to check on her. Maybe he should just propose to her on the phone. He scowled, and took the ring box out of his hand. Yeah, he bought a ring. He always wondered why though, considering the fact that he thought that they weren't going to see each other until a few years later. But feeling it in his hands felt right, and right now, he felt insane. Maybe… he should keep his promise and wait until she was done with everything over there. He sighed and drove out of the parking lot; he needed time to think, and maybe… some more time alone.

--

Rukia typed away at her iMac and Tamashii came through her door, smiling. She shivered, and somewhat regretted the promise he made with him. But still, the poor guy was alone and needed someone. Little did she know that someone needed her.

"Oi, here." He handed her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She smiled and continued to type. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?' I'm on break, and I'm here to check on my girl." He grinned smugly and walked over to the back of her chair.

"Your girl? I am not 'your girl'. I'm-"

"Ichigo's, I know, I know. But technically, you're not his anymore, because right now, you're with me." He placed his hand on her shoulders and started to massage her back. Rukia moaned in approval. "Close, but not quite, I want to make you go 'oh'." He snickered. And Rukia slapped his hands away.

"Out, Tamashii Konton." She commanded.

"Alright, alright, but I'll see you tonight." He closed the door silently as he left the office.

Rukia sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't feel right doing this at all, she didn't like being around the guy one bit… and, she was missing Ichigo. She looked over to the picture frame on her right, and sighed once more. Why the hell did she feel this way?

"It's called guilt, Rukia." Yume walked in with a plate of cookies. Rukia's eyebrow rose and she helped her self to a cookie.

"It's not guilt. I guess I just miss him." She muttered.

"No, it's guilt. Do you know what you're doing right now? You're cheating on Ichigo." She said, her hazel eyes piercing Rukia's violet ones.

"I'm not cheating on him, I'm just… being a good friend to someone."

"Oh sure, you say that. But it's technically cheating when you let him sleepover at your place and hold you that way. Face it, you're falling for him." Yume sat down in the seat by Rukia's desk.

"I am _not_ falling for him, Yume."

"Okay then, if you're not falling for him, you're probably just with him because he looks like Ichigo. Right?" Yume's eyebrow rose at Rukia now, and she watched as Rukia's expression changed from confusion to sad realisation. Rukia lowered her head.

"I… I guess… I just…" Tears slowly flowed down her face. "He… He's there when I need him, and… I guess… I'm alone."

"No you're not. You have Ichigo. And guess what, you weren't there for Ichigo when he needed you." Yume said. "In fact, you left him just because of some job!"

"But… love is just… nothing! It's just a feeling, it shouldn't intercept the more important things like this!"

"Fine, if love is nothing, why would Ichigo go through hell for you to follow your priorities, _huh_? If I were Ichigo right now I would have given up on you years ago! I would have left you like dust in the wind! But guess what? He loves you Rukia! He loves you to _death_! And until he _does_ die, he won't stop loving you! And you know that inside you love him _too_!" Yume's tears rolled down her face, ruining her mascara. "And would you like me to give you some evidence? Here it is. You went to Kakura not just because of Renji's wedding; you went there to see him again! You know it! And why in the world would you sleep with him if you told yourself over and over again that you don't love him anymore?! _Tell_ _me_!! Don't you dare give me all that shit about work and school! You say that, and you come here to fall in love with a guy that looks like Ichigo! So _you_ start packing _your_ ass and go back to Kakura you hear me?" She glared through her wet eyes.

"No." She muttered. "If Ichigo says that he supports me… he will be there for me. And I am there for him too. It's true that I love him but a person just can't live on love. I'm here to give myself a future. And if it ends up without Ichigo, I will do it. Go back to work Yume." She typed once more on her Notebook and Yume looked at her in shock.

"_You_ are a cold-hearted bitch. He is probably at Kakura going insane because you aren't there! I hope that you suffer. You suffer with a broken heart just like I did, and then you'll see how important it is to have the one you love at your side, just like Grimmjow was for me." She wiped her face and slammed the door to the office on her way out.

"Don't put me on the same level as you." She muttered, and continued to type.

--

Rukia walked into her apartment and dropped her keys on her desk. Her eyes were red from crying on the way home. Why she was crying, she never knew why. Yume's words rang through her head once more and she put her hands on her head. She gritted her teeth and fell to her knees sobbing. Yes, she had been suffering; she knew well about what she was doing, cheating on Ichigo. But it didn't hit her until now about how much wrong she had done, about how much hardship she caused Ichigo. The words rang through her head again, and she clutched her shoulders and cried silently. There was a knock on her door and Rukia just ignored it. There were more knocks and she yelled out in annoyance.

"Go away!!" She wiped her face and tried to calm herself, but tears kept coming, like a tap that has been turned on and unlocked a damn of water. More knocking. "Go away!" She yelled, and she looked up, "Ichigo?" The orange hair shone in the light of the hall, she put her hand up and put it through his hair. In an instant, it turned white, and a devilish grin was on Tamashii's face.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier." He hugged her tight and wiped her tears away. Rukia slapped his hand away.

"Don't act like that." She muttered and walked away.

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love with me!" She yelled. The door to her apartment slammed shut from the wind, and a dim light from the city outside her window lit up the dark house.

--

Ichigo opened the door to his empty house. He dropped his bag and turned on the lights, empty, as usual. Ichigo turned on his laptop, and found a message from Rukia; a smile appeared on his feature and opened the message.

_Ichigo, _

_I'm sorry to say… I haven't been truthful to you at all… Let me start from the beginning… there's this guy that I met. And his name is Tamashii Konton. He's really nice, but a bit perverted. It turns out that his girlfriend did suicide a few years back, and now he's really alone. And it turns out… that I look like his girlfriend, he even showed me a picture of the both of them together. I don't want to scare you, but below is a picture of him. I guess… I've been dating him because I was lonely… please forgive me… I'm so sorry. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I can manage that. But please, don't hate me… I just… missed you. And he… the photo will speak for itself. _

_Rukia._

Ichigo frowned, and a single tear fell from his eye. He scrolled down, and was shocked at the picture of Tamashii and his girlfriend. Shocked at the fact that they both looked like him and Rukia, and that Rukia would do this to him. He slammed his laptop closed. And paced back and forth in his living room, Rukia wouldn't do this to him… she wasn't the type to do this… she… Ichigo slammed his fist on the dining room table, damn it! He had been so blind and did not see it at all. He sighed, not knowing what to do anymore, and his heart literally shut down. He fell onto the table, his head facing the side, and cried. Tears silently fell from his eyes and to the table, wetting his face and creating a puddle at the bottom.

She wanted forgiveness… how was he supposed to forgive an action like that? She told him to wait, and here he was waiting, waiting like some dog waiting for winter to come and kill it. No, he wasn't waiting anymore; he was going to Tokyo and straighten things out.

_But what if she chooses him over me?_

'_Oh my God you've got to be kidding me.' _

_Not you again. _Ichigo scowled

'_I have no choice but to help your sorry ass.'_

_Shut up and say what you're going to say, I have no time._

'_Fine. First of all, if she was going to choose the man over you, why would she send an apology letter huh? Secondly, if she wanted forgiveness, you should forgive.'_

_Why?! Why should I?! She cheated on me, and lied behind my back! And I'm supposed to forgive _her

'_Why are you planning to go to Tokyo then? Just to hurt her even more?_

_That's not the point._

'_The real point is that you need to go over there and help her feel whole again. Never mind how you felt, once you get there, you will feel much, much, better.'_

_But what if it doesn't work out?_

'_You didn't think about that when you went all the way to Tokyo on her wedding day did you?'_

_It's different now._

'_It's not. It's the same thing. She repeated her mistake, she wants you tell her it's okay that she made the mistake of leaving you once more, and that you're there for her.'_

_BUT SHE FREAKING CHEATED ON ME! AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY 'ITS OKAY THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME. IT'S OKAY THAT YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WENT THROUGH HELL.'_

'_You have to set her straight.' _

And with that, Ichigo felt alone in the empty house once more. He cursed, and had no choice but to listen to the voice in his head, because lately, he thought that it was making more sense than him. He picked up the phone and called for a ticket. Pulling his bag of clothes on his shoulders, and checking for his necessities, he left the house in a hurry.

He literally ran to his car and sped to the airport, he gave in the ticket and went into the plane. He looked at his watch, 7.00 p.m. he would get there by nine; he scowled, and hoped the plane would go just a tad faster.

--

Rukia sat down on her couch and turned on the lamp, she wiped her tears. Tamashii sat beside her and tried his best to comfort her. Rukia simply scowled and pushed him away. Tamashii sighed and brought her a glass of warm milk.

"Always cheers me up." He muttered. Rukia looked at the glass for a moment and then drank it, it was pleasant and warm, for a second she felt that all her troubles were gone, but in the same second they returned.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She muttered.

"What?"

"I don't think… we should date." She looked up at Tamashii's grief stricken face.

"Why?" He said simply.

"Because… I can't lie anymore. I've made this mistake before and it only hurts the people I care about."

"Don't you care about me?"

"Yes… I do. But, I am hurting someone I love… I can't do that anymore." Rukia got up and put the cup in the sink, she came back into the living room with a sigh. "You should go." She whispered, and looked away.

"Why? I thought you said I would be with you until I felt better, and I still don't feel better. In fact, I feel worse." He got up, and a scowl was etched in his features.

"I'm sorry, I just have to end it here. Either you leave, or I will have to make you." Rukia glared at Tamashii.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave just yet. I love you, don't you get it? You are like a Seiki sent from God, we're meant to be together." Tamashii walked towards Rukia, and she backed up. "Please, let us stay together and be happy. Just like the Seiki I know always said."

"I am not Seiki!" Rukia yelled, he was going insane with this obsession, she could tell, and now it was getting dangerous. Rukia bolted towards the door and Tamashii blocked it, he twisted the lock and pushed Rukia's body on the door.

"You _are_ Seiki! You are now _mine_, you hear?!" His hands gripped her small shoulders and she tried to push them off.

"I am not Seiki! You are delusional! GET OFF OF ME!" She kicked him in the shin and he grimaced but didn't let go.

"Seiki never kicked me, and so you will learn not to kick me. If you kick me one more time, you will get a punishment." His yellow eyes glinted in the dark.

Rukia kicked him again, this time hard on the inner thigh. He glared and slapped Rukia across the face. Rukia looked at him in shock, fear was welling up inside her and she didn't know what to do, she stopped fidgeting and tried to hide the horror in her eyes.

"Ah, I see you are starting to get it." He smiled and pushed her onto the couch. The phone rang and Rukia passed a glance at it. She reached to pick it up, but Tamashii grabbed it before her.

"_Hello? Rukia, are you okay? Sorry about what I said earlier." Yume's voice on the other line sounded. _

"Rukia's busy right now." Tamashii smiled, Rukia stared in fear.

"_Tamashii? What are you doing at Rukia's place again?" Yume asked. _

"Just having a little old jolly fun." He snickered. "She'll call you back tomorrow." And he hung up. "Now where were we? Oh, right. But before that… do you want to know what _really_ happened to Seiki?" He snuggled up beside Rukia and she pushed him away, she jumped off of the couch and towards the door, only to be held back by Tamshii's long arms around her waist.

"LET GO!" She yelled and kicked back and forth. Tamashii threw her onto the couch once more, and slapped her across the face.

"Don't move." He said, and sat down beside her. "What really happened to Seiki was…" His voice was low and it sounded hurt.

--

Ichigo woke up from a deep sleep and left the plane. He jogged downstairs to the lobby and saw a familiar figure. He looked at her in surprise and ran over, he put his hand on her shoulder and called out her name.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. The woman turned and her dark green eyes blinked in surprise, she jumped and kicked Ichigo in the private area. He doubled over in pain.

"Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" She said in a sweet voice. "Are you okay?" She grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him up.

"Yeah… I'm okay I guess. Sorry, it was my fault too; I thought you were someone else-" He looked up at the pretty green eyes and dark purple hair.

She looked a lot like Rukia, and Ichigo's heart jumped at the sight of her. But she was different, he could tell. Her voice was softer and higher, she had green eyes instead of violet, she had bangs instead of Rukia's stray bang that was down her face, and to top it off, she was a lot less dangerous to be around.

"Sorry… I…" He tried to stand up right and he bent over. "You did a number on my thing." He chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, there's this person that I know that kind of looks like you… but he's more… vicious. Oh right! I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced yet, my name is Seiki Higurashi, and you can call me Seiki." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, you can call me Ichigo, and you sure do say sorry a lot." He laughed once he regained his composure.

"I'm sorry… I mean… that's how I was brought up." She laughed softly, and Ichigo's face was coloured in a pink tinge.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering, since you look like my… friend, do you know this man?" He showed her the printed picture of Tamashii Konton. She looked at the photo with fear and surprise.

"Yes… I do…" She said. "Why?"

"Because my… friend… has been around him, I'm sure she'll look familiar." He showed her a picture of him and Rukia in his wallet and she smiled sadly.

"Oh, you two are so cute. So what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I heard you were dead." He muttered.

"Right… about that…" She said out loud. Ichigo's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Ichigo! I think Rukia's in trouble! Go to her place now!" Yume said in a panicked tone._

"How the hell did you get my number?" He scowled. "Never mind, where does Rukia live?"

"_I can't believe you don't know where your own girlfriend lives. She lives in apartment one thousand, floor twelve, unit number three hundred six, hurry!" _

"Alright thanks." Ichigo looked at Seiki and she blinked. "I think your ex is with my girlfriend in her apartment." Seiki nodded.

"Let's take my car." She said, and took Ichigo by the wrist to her dark blue Yaris.

Ichigo followed her across the dark and empty parking lot and sat beside her in the front. She started the car and Ichigo noticed the baby seat in the back.

"You have a kid?" He asked.

"Yeah… it's actually Tamashii's and mine… but…" Her eyes started to water.

"But?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"After I told him I was pregnant… he was happy. But then when a woman is pregnant, she usually has mood swings, and morning sickness and all that. I guess he couldn't stand it… and started to…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ichigo said, and looked away, she was starting to tear up and Ichigo hated to see girls cry.

"No… I should tell you, it involves you. And I can see that you hate to see women cry… so I'll try not to." She said, and tried to smile. "He couldn't stand the baby being in me I guess, every night he would try to make love with me, but I tell him that the baby is in me so I can't. And then… he'd…. beat me." Ichigo flinched at the word. "At first… it was a little slap, and then a hard slap across the face… and then… with his belt." Tears flowed down her face. "I'm sorry I…" She wiped her face.

"Now I see why you keep asking for forgiveness." He handed her a napkin, and she took it with a smile.

"I guess… to run away from him, I asked my company to fake my death… yeah, it was that bad. For a while, he didn't believe it and started to stalk me, eventually I had to move away from all the commotion… and yeah…" She said.

"Oh… sorry I…" He muttered. She laughed softly.

"That's okay, I don't mind facing him again, and maybe I can talk some sense into him." She drove into the parking lot and they hurried towards the building.

--

Rukia looked at Tamashii and then shivered. She had made a mistake trusting the guy, and now she was in for the worse. Maybe he was going to torture her or… maybe even…

"Ah, don't look so scared! I'm not going to hurt you." He grinned.

"How can I be so sure? You beat your wife, and already you slapped me across the face twice." She looked at him with a serious face.

"Sorry… sometimes my anger can get the better of me."

"Now I know why she did suicide…" She muttered.

"Hey, shut up. I just…" He sighed and put his hand through his hair. "I need you, Rukia."

"No you don't, you need help." She said, and moved her way farther up the couch. Tamashii laughed.

"You're funny, I like you." He leaned over and tried to kiss Rukia, she turned away, and he took her chin and pulled her into a long kiss. Rukia closed her eyes, and tried to get away, but Tamashii's arms held her close, and prevented her from moving.

--

Ichigo came to Rukia's door, and he banged on it, he tried to turn the knob and saw that it was locked. He sighed, and put his head on the door in defeat.

"I can't… what am I thinking?" He muttered.

"Don't give up. We'll find a way." Seiki's gentle words interrupted his thoughts. Ichigo looked around, and saw nothing to tear the door down with. He banged on the door once more.

"Rukia! Open up!" He yelled.

--

Inside, Tamashii heard the banging and pulled away from the kiss, Rukia kicked him in the balls and tried to escape. Tamashii laughed, and held Rukia's legs down.

"Uh, uh uh… I have a cup on." He laughed once more.

"Get off of me!" She fidgeted. He frowned.

"Now, now, let's not fight. Let's just…" He leaned in and started to kiss her neck, Rukia screamed as she felt his tongue against her skin.

--

Ichigo put his ear to the door and then heard a piercing scream, that did it, right then something snapped within Ichigo, and he tried to break the door down with his shoulder. Seiki gasped at his action and then she heard a faint voice behind her.

"Tamashii-san?" Hinamori asked. "What are you doing to the door?"

"Ichigo… Ichigo!" Seiki said, "I think this is one of her friends." Hinamori blinked and Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Wait… you're Ichigo? HI, I'm…"

"No time, I'll meet you later. Do you have the keys to this place?" Ichigo asked and his face wore a worried expression.

"Yeah… why is she in trouble?" Hinamori asked.

"Hurry." He muttered, and Hinamori ran to the door with her key.

--

He was moving up to her lips, and Rukia started to breath in short, frightened breaths. _Please… please stop._ Tears flowed down her eyes, as he kissed her on the lips once more. She heard more banging from the door, and Tamashii looked up.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tamashii turned to the door, and saw the banging stop. "Finally." He turned back to what he was going to do and Rukia pushed his face away.

"Don't touch me!! GET OFF OF ME!!" She yelled, her voice at full volume.

"Shh, calm down and enjoy it." He kissed her lips once more, and was so busy with Rukia to notice the door slowly opening.

--

Ichigo opened the door slowly; afraid of what was inside, once the door was fully opened, he saw a heart stopping sight. Tamashii was on top of Rukia, kissing her all over her lips and neck. He gritted his teeth, and tried to remind himself that things aren't what they seemed, but his heart was aching and his stomach turning.

Hinamori gasped at the sight and Tamashii looked up, he scowled at the sight of Ichigo and stopped at Seiki's face it up by the dim light. She was back… but no… she was dead!

"Seiki…" He said. Rukia squirmed from underneath him, and she squeezed herself out of his weight. Tamashii was too dumbfounded to notice. Rukia looked in fear and awe at Seiki, the fact that she really did look a lot like Rukia; she felt her own face and gasped when she saw Ichigo.

His face was scrunched up and disappointed, his lips were dry, and from the look of his eyes, he was heart broken. Rukia's tears flowed out once more. Was it because of what he saw? _No… it wasn't that way Ichigo…_ She slowly walked over to Ichigo and Tamashii grabbed Rukia's arm.

"Don't move!" He yelled.

Ichigo was outraged by this move; so, he was just feeling her up because she looked like Seiki? That was crazy, insane, stupid, and absolutely disgusting. Ichigo scowled and ran towards Rukia, he grabbed her waist and pushed her away to the wall. His fist met Tamashii's face and he breathed in and out quickly from the anger and adrenaline rush.

"You. You touched her, you idiot! Who the hell do you think you are, betraying her trust like that?! HUH?! IDIOT!" His fist came at him again, and Tamashii stopped it in mid-air.

"No, you're the idiot! You didn't come after her until now! She was alone, and it seems like she didn't miss you at all to date _me_!" He grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled at her highest voice. The two men looked up and Seiki gasped. "You _both_ shut up! And get out of my house! RIGHT NOW!" Tears flowed down her eyes at a fast rate.

"Rukia… I…" Ichigo said, and walked towards her.

"Go away! GO AWAY TAMASHII!" She yelled, and slammed her fists at Ichigo's chest.

"I'm not Tamashii…" He said, and his eyes began to water. He hugged her, and tried to calm her down.

"I… know… I…" She sobbed into his shirt. "I'm so sorry…" She muttered.

"GET OFF SEIKI!" Tamashii yelled.

"THIS IS NOT SEIKI! SHE'S RUKIA, DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled. "_She's_ Seiki!" He pointed to the girl with dark purple hair and glinting green eyes.

"NO! It's not! Seiki is dead!"

"Then why are you calling _me_ Seiki?!" Rukia yelled; her voice muffled by Ichigo's shirt.

"I _am_ Seiki, Tamashii." Her voice was calm and firm.

"NO YOU AREN'T! Seiki wouldn't lie to _me_…" Tamashii's shoulders fell with his voice.

"I wouldn't… but I had to…" She looked away, and rubbed her arm.

--

A/N: Yay. Chapter eight. Yay. Yay. Aww, a few more chapters to go… : ( Ah well, any who, review. Oh, and I would like to mention my new fic _In her eyes_, lots of drama there. : ) Revieww!!


	9. The Truth

**Unforgettable Love  
Chapter Nine: The Truth**

--

Seiki rubbed her arm nervously, and she approached Tamashii. Tamashii watched as the woman he loved and thought was deceased walk towards him uneasily. As soon as she got close enough Tamashii pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the forehead. He sighed in relief as the smell of lavender wafted up his nose. He had missed her so much over the years; the crushing loneliness of going home to an empty house was so painful.

Seiki's eyes started to water. She loved this man so dearly, and yet she couldn't trust him anymore. After all the times he had lied to her and hit her, she wasn't even comfortable of the slightest touch. But right now, being in his arms felt so right… and so nice. She gently left his grasp and took a step back. Tamashii's eyes looked at Seiki full of sadness. She sighed.

"The reason… I… faked my death, was because… I didn't want to be with you anymore." She muttered, her hand rubbing her arm once more. Tamashii's heart broke into a million pieces. In the corner of the room, Rukia pushed Ichigo away and tried to get away from him, and watched the scene deliberately.

"Why…?" He asked.

"Because I was afraid… I was afraid… of you." Tamashii looked down at the floor. "You would hit me, because of the smallest things. Like talking with my colleagues who are men, or even talking to my father." Tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry, but I was afraid to loose you." He said.

"No, you shouldn't have been. As if beating me would help me stay with you." She shivered as the memories came flooding back. "You had my heart Tamashii, I loved you so much. But you lost my trust with that."

"But… I loved you so much… why didn't you tell me anything?" He asked.

"I did… I asked you over and over again to stop. But you wouldn't, your exact words were: this is your punishment, and you will learn your wrongs from right." Seiki was shivering, her tears still rolling down. "There is no such thing as punishment for talking to someone who is besides your husband!!" She yelled. "Don't you remember what you said to me when you proposed?" Tamashii flinched; of course he did… he never could forget.

"Seiki… will you marry me?" They said in unison, repeating the words from the past. "Not because of this ring, but because I love you. And we will grow together in love, for love is patient, and kind, love is not envious or boastful, it rejoices in truth… bears all things, believes all things and endures all things. My love for you will never end." They ended together in a whisper. A tear travelled down Tamashii's face, his scowl now a bitter frown from the realization of his mistake.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Tamashii whispered.

"No… it's too late." She muttered.

"Please… forgive me… I'm so sorry… I… I want to start over…" He got up and walked towards her, Seiki slowly backed away.

"You can't… it's too late to apologize. You promised… you said, that love is neither envious or boastful… and because of your envy… you hurt me, and Ayame…" Seiki covered her mouth, and Tamashii looked at her in surprise.

"Ayame… you mean… you left me… with a baby?" He said.

"Don't you remember anything at all?! You started to blame me for your problems and when I got pregnant… and moody… you would hit me, and tell me to shut up. And then you'd try to make love to me… I'd tell you the baby was inside me so I couldn't and then… you'd beat me again."

"But… we had a baby girl? I'm a father… that's… great." His eyes softened and tears rolled down his face, his frown turned to a smile and he laughed. "I'm a father… I'm a father… with a baby girl named Ayame…. I'm a father…" He looked at Seiki, his eyes glistening in happiness. Seiki was surprised at his reaction, and shook her head; she must not be fooled. "How old is Ayame?" Tamashii asked, his voice gentle and soothing.

"She's three now." She said, and slowly sat down beside him.

"What does she look like?" He asked, looking down at the mother of his child beside him.

"Let me show you." She took out her wallet and showed him a picture of a little girl holding a ball and smiling. She had dark purple hair tied up in pigtails and bright yellow eyes, she was grinning widely at the camera. Tamashii's eyes softened as he took the wallet into his hands.

"She's… beautiful… and every bit like you." He muttered. Seiki smiled for the first time that night.

"Yes, but she's stubborn like you." She laughed. "Strong-willed, and a whiner." Tamashii laughed.

"Well… I _am_ the father." Tamashii smiled at Seiki, and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Please…" He said. "Please forgive me… if you can't… I'll try to understand… but I can't go on without seeing Ayame. And I'm sure she needs a father in her life." He said, his eyes soft. Seiki bit her lip, and then looked away.

"I'll… I'll have to think about it. But it seems like you haven't changed… judging by Rukia's red cheek." She muttered. Rukia looked away.

"I'll change… for you… for her." Tamashii said.

"I… I don't know… here… my number. I'm giving it to you because… just because. Don't call unless I call you." She said.

"In that case…" Tamashii ripped up the paper. "Here's my number instead. I'll wait for your call." He smiled. Seiki looked away, and then walked up to Rukia.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you… men like him… are just… lonely." She said. Rukia frowned.

"No… he should apologize… I'm sorry for causing _you_ the trouble." Rukia said.

"No… I'm sorry… I should have made better measures of keeping him away from the company."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been here in the first place." Rukia said. Ichigo flinched at her answer… _what did she just say?_ Seiki laughed.

"I see. I hope you'll be okay. Both of you." She smiled, and left.

--

Ichigo glanced down at Rukia whose face was mixed with fear and madness. He put his arm around her to warm her up and she jumped. Ichigo cursed, he hated seeing her like this, so broken and afraid. All because of Tamashii and his insane mind, but it was technically his fault for not getting there a few hours or maybe even days earlier. He had lost precious time with the one he loved and was scared that he was going to loose her like Tamashii lost Seiki.

He sighed, and walked over to Tamashii, he paused in front of the white haired man, and waited for him to look up. Ichigo immediately landed a blow right across his face and Tamashii spit out a bit of saliva at the blow. He scowled and put his hand up to his cheek. As Rukia saw this happen, she clutched her skirt, and tried to tell her body to stop the violence, but something in her made her feet root to the ground and let Ichigo beat him up.

Ichigo punched him across the face again, and Tamashii suffered another hard hit. The white haired man stood up and wiped his bleeding lip, no way was he going to get beat by an orange-headed copy of himself. He punched Ichigo across the face and Ichigo put his arm up to block it. He now knew why his dad had beat up all those times. To learn that physical pain was nothing against emotional pain… and to defend the one you love… at least, that's what it meant to Ichigo.

Tamashii put his foot behind Ichigo's and pushed him back causing him to trip, he grabbed Tamashii's collar and pushed him and onto the floor, Ichigo punched him a few times. And then Tamashii rolled him over and did the same. Rukia watched as the two battled, biting her lip, wanting to stop it, but she wanted to see what would happened, she wanted to see Tamashii suffer.

Ichigo's nose started to bleed and so did Tamashii's; they continued to punch each other back and forth. Ichigo pushed him off with his legs and he quickly got up. Tamashii scowled and jumped on Ichigo, causing his head to land onto Rukia's glass coffee table, and break it. Rukia gasped, as the blood spread out from underneath Ichigo's orange hair. She ran to the scene and tears fell out of her eyes. She called out his name and received no answer; she should have stopped it, why didn't she stop the fight? She pulled out her cell and quickly dialled 911, blood staining the keypad of her phone.

In a panicky voice she gave her address and then ran into the bathroom, she came back with a wet cloth. Tamashii watched in sadness and guilt as Rukia's tears fell on Ichigo's unconscious face and she wiped the blood off.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "Please, don't die on me idiot…" She said, and continued to wipe his face. Tamashii sighed.

"Look I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry as well, it's too hard to forgive you. You hurt too many people. I hope Seiki makes the right decision. Or maybe, you can go to a mental hospital." She said, her voice and eyes stern. Tamashii put a nervous hand through his hair, and got up to leave.

"I really am sorry." He said, and left the room.

Rukia continued to wipe his face; she cursed and wondered where the paramedics were. At the exact moment the men in white rushed through the open door. Seeing the blood on the floor and Rukia sitting over an unconscious body, they moved quickly and quietly. Rukia picked up the bloody cloth and threw it into the garbage. She brought her keys and phone with her and locked the door as they headed outside.

Rukia's tears continued to flow as she held the hand of the man she loved in the ambulance. The other paramedic promised her that he would be okay and will be sent to the best hospital. But Rukia refused to listen. The guilt inside her was starting to build and break her heart, she was starting to hate her selfishness and thought that she was the cause of this whole situation.

They neared the hospital and Ichigo was rushed to an emergency room, Rukia was told to wait just outside the room. So Rukia sighed and placed herself in a small red lounge chair. The T.V. was buzzing in front of her, and the hospital was almost empty, due to the time of night. She fell into an uneasy sleep on the small chair, and was shaken awake by the doctor.

"Ma'am, you can see him now." The nurse smiled and then led her to Ichigo's room. She took a seat beside the bed and sighed when she saw the bandages around his head. "We took out a lot of glass from his head. His scalp was cut deep but luckily there were no skull fractures or anything. The drug we gave him will only stop until a few hours in today, so you can leave if you'd like." Rukia glanced down at him and then back up to the nurse.

"I'd like to stay here, if that's okay with you." She muttered with a soft smile.

"Of course that's okay." The nurse handed her a blanket and a pillow, with a cup of coffee. "That was from a gentleman named Tamashii Konton." She smiled and left the room. Rukia looked at the cup of coffee and decided to drink it, since there was nothing else available.

She pushed a stray bang away from Ichigo's face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo… I caused you so much pain and suffering. I hope you'll forgive me… since I can barely forgive myself… I'm so sorry." He heart ached, and she wanted to cry, but she had lost a lot of her tears already.

With her hand clutching his, she moved into his bed and rested her head onto his stomach. Her eyes fluttered to a close, as their breathing became one, and their hearts rested from another tiring day.

--

Tamashii sadly walked home, he opened the door to his apartment and saw an unbelievable sight. In his house was Seiki, with Ayame sleeping in her arms. Tamashii smiled, the guilt and sorrow leaving for a moment. He walked over to the two sitting on his leather couch.

Seiki smiled as she saw Tamashii's scowl turn into a smile and sat down beside her. He reached over and stroked Ayame's hair gently as she watched her sleep. Seiki laughed at how submissive he had become.

"You met her now." Seiki said. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah… she is. Just like you." Tamashii smiled. For the first time, they both felt whole and in love all because of the small child in Seiki's arms. "So… is it okay if… you take me back?" He asked.

"I don't know yet… I still don't trust you." She muttered, her voice soft. "But, until I can trust you again… I think… you can see Ayame anytime you want." She smiled. Tamashii smiled as well, and kissed her on the lips. "But, you're gonna have to hold off on the kissing there." She laughed.

Ayame shuffled in her arms and rubbed her eyes. Her bright yellow orbs peered up at her mother, and she grinned. She looked over to the other figure beside her and her face looked at Tamashii in question.

"This is your daddy Ayame." Seiki said. Ayame looked at her mother and then over to Tamashii. Her small hand reached out and clutched his shirt.

"Blaahwahhnaah… dada?" She said, and sucked on her thumb, smiling. Seiki looked at the little girl in surprise.

"Her first words…" Seiki said and looked up at Tamashii who was surprised and yet tearing up from the joy.

"Ayame." He said, and shook her little hand. "I'm your daddy." He smiled, and Ayame giggled.

--

Ichigo's chest moved up and down in a repeated pattern, he furrowed, his eyebrows and put his hand up to his forehead. He looked out the window and saw that it was noon. He felt a weight on his chest and a warm object in his hand. He looked down, and saw Rukia sleeping beside him and on his stomach. He blushed and wondered why she still made him blush.

Rukia fidgeted and then yawned. She looked up and smiled when she saw Ichigo crimson red and blink his eyes. She laughed, and left the bed to sit in the chair beside them instead, her hand still not letting go of his.

"What… happened?" Ichigo muttered. Rukia looked down at the floor, and explained what had happened. Ichigo sighed. "All right then… but are you okay?" He asked. Rukia's head jerked up.

"You're worried about me when you're head was smashed into a glass table and bleeding?! When you were unconscious for almost twelve hours?? Why… why would you still be worried about me?" Rukia asked, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Why… why don't you hate me?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose, Rukia was unusually moody lately.

"First of all, I'm worried because you're the reason I came all the way here. Secondly, I don't hate you because…" He looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Because I love you." He said. Rukia smiled, tears continued to flow down her face.

"But you almost died… because of me…" She muttered.

"Yeah… in both ways… but love… is patient… and kind… and endures all things, hopes all things… my love for you will never end." He said. Rukia's lower lip started to shake, and she slapped Ichigo across the face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I was just trying to see if you were the actual Ichigo I knew." She muttered, and laughed. "I didn't know you could be so… mushy." Ichigo's eyes softened; glad to hear her laughter again.

"I can be at times. You slapping me, is proof that you don't like me being mushy… so I'll stop." He said, and feigned hurt.

"No! Don't… it's… cute." She smiled. Ichigo laughed.

"And so are you." He said, reaching out, he grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. They pulled away, smiling.

"So you came all this way to get me back?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"Yeah… what took you so long?" She laughed. Ichigo shook his head.

"Whenever I go all the way here to get you, you're never satisfied."

"How can I be, when your entrance wasn't dramatic?"

"Dramatic? Oh wow, you worry about things like those?" He laughed, and Rukia punched him in the gut. She smiled.

"It's a good thing you're here with me…"

"Glad to be…" Ichigo said.

--

Picking up the papers and signing documents, they left the hospital hand in hand. They then went out for lunch and back to Rukia's apartment. When she walked in, she glared at the blood on the floor. She hated seeing stains like those. She ran into the kitchen and threw Ichigo a vacuum looking type of machine and told him to clean it up. After several minutes of fighting, Ichigo decided to do it, since it was his blood anyway.

Rukia swept up the glass pieces and sang while doing so. Ichigo criticized her singing, making Rukia throw the glass pieces at him again. Ichigo cowered in fear as the glass pieces flew over his head from a touchy Rukia.

"What's your problem? It was just a joke." He said, laughing.

"Well, I don't find it funny!" She yelled, and then stomped into the kitchen to get a drink. Ichigo sighed, and continued to clean.

As soon as the place was in tiptop shape, they started to discuss her leaving. Rukia was upset that she had to leave Tokyo, but was also a little glad that Ichigo was there with her. Ichigo disappeared into her room to help her start packing. Rukia excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ichigo simply nodded.

She walked in and shut the door quietly; she opened the squeaky glass cabinet and started to move things around and curse when she didn't found what she was looking for. After much swearing, she found the pink box she was searching for. Taking out a thermometer looking object out, and stared at it for a while.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was looking through her things, randomly pulling out underwear and found the lingerie Yume had given Rukia in the garbage and sighed. What a waste of cloth that would have looked good on the small woman. Ichigo looked around sneakily and stuffed it into the corner most of Rukia's suitcase. She found a scrap box full of pictures when she was young, looking through them she smiled at the cute pictures of Rukia smiling or playing with her best friends. The memories never seemed to end.

Rukia came out of the bathroom pale as a ghost, maybe it was lying… it was probably broken… was she just seeing things? One thing was for sure; she had to find out if it was true. She picked up her phone and dialled for her doctor. She placed an appointment the next day; Ichigo came out looking worried at the colour his girlfriend had turned into.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand on her soft cheek.

"Nothing." She smiled and held the large hand.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Ichigo frowned and then kissed her.

"Well, if you say so. Come on, let's finish packing, we can leave by tomorrow morning."

"Wait Ichigo, can we visit the doctor's tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Just to check if you'll be okay."

"Relax, I'll be fine!" he flexed his muscles. Rukia looked at him in a pleading face.

"Please?" Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, we'll go." He smiled and hugged her. Ichigo picked Rukia up and she squealed, he threw her onto her bed and he growled. She laughed.

"Not today Ichigo." She said, and placed a finger on his lips.

"Aww, c'mon… I missed you so much!" He kissed her neck.

"Please?" She asked, her eyes drooping.

"Alright, alright… especially after the whole ordeal." He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm glad you understand." She giggled and walked over to her suitcase.

--

Ichigo woke up in an unfamiliar room with Rukia cuddled up beside him. He gently shook her awake and reminded her of the appointment. Rukia suddenly jerked up and took off her nightclothes. Ichigo laughed, and got out of bed as well. Once they were changed they were in Rukia's car on the way to the doctor's.

Ichigo held his mouth open wide, whispering a small 'aah' as the doctor checked his throat. Darn it, right now he was supposed to be on the plane with Rukia on their way home! But no, Rukia had to be a worrywart and sign up for another check-up. Why did she want to come so badly anyway? The doctor finally said that he was finished and Ichigo walked off of the chair. After giving his diagnosis to Ichigo, who was barely listening, he spotted a small girl enter the room.

She was pale, and when she smiled at Ichigo, her eyes seemed to be hiding something. Ichigo sighed, not wanting to ask because he would have just been pushed away. He hugged her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go home." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

In the plane, it was a quiet ride. With nothing said, or done, mostly simple actions such as, hugging, small kisses and sleeping on each other's shoulders. Mostly it was a comfortable silence, but there was small tension in the air, Ichigo could feel it.

On their way to Ichigo's place in his car, Rukia finally said something for the first time that day.

"Ichigo… I…"

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, as they drove up to his house. Ichigo pulled out his keys and leaned back. He turned to Rukia and waited for what she was going to say.

"Never mind." She said. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, and then he remembered something he was going to do.

Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, he wrapped it around Rukia's head and over her eyes. He lifted her into his arms and she flinched, he sighed, and hoped she would stop flinching. He carried her up the stairs and onto his roof, where there was a beautiful view of the sun setting. He looked around his pockets and took out a small box; know he knew why he had bought it. Untying the cloth from her head, Rukia gasped at the sight of Ichigo before her on one knee, the sunset illuminating his handsome face.

Ichigo smiled, and then opened the box.

"Rukia Kuchiki… will you marry me?" Ichigo smiled, the small stone sparkling.

"I… I will." She smiled. Ichigo grinned and slipped the ring onto her delicate finger.

He picked her up once more and carried her down the stairs for some special take-out dinner; he took a huge sigh of relief as he put Rukia down. Was it just he, or was Rukia getting heavier? Rukia laughed, and sat down in the chair.

They ate in silence as Ichigo explained what type of life they would have happily. Rukia simply nodded in random times and kept her eyes down at the food.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy." He said, his broad smile slowly fading.

"Nothing… it's just that you talk of a perfect life with just us two… and…" She said.

"And what?"

"What if… I was pregnant?" She said. Ichigo dropped his fork, so that was it… the mood swings, the doctor appointment, gaining weight… she was… pregnant. "Ichigo? You turned pale…" Rukia said, and then looked away. "So… you didn't want the baby?" She asked. Ichigo closed his gaping mouth.

"I…" His heart was racing, his forehead was sweating profusely and he was short of breath. Oh my, he was about to faint. Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, and she ran over to her husband's side.

--

**A/N**: HILARIOUS REACTION AHAAAH. Sorry I've been so late. It's me. Sorry, I've been very, very, busy lately. Even ask my nee-chan! Please review, and sorry again for making you wait. Just so you know I'm finishing this at 12:10 in the morning : ) I couldn't stop! The guilt was crushing but then the ideas were flooding! Revieeew please! (sorry if i made you go insane. : P )


	10. The Start of Something New

**Unforgettable Love**

**Chapter Ten: The Start of Something New**

--

Ichigo slowly came back to his senses about an hour later, and he saw Rukia crying her eyes out. His eyebrows furrowed and tried to remember what was going on. Suddenly it all came rushing back, the proposal and the baby…. The baby! Ichigo suddenly sat up and his head collided with Rukia's. Rukia put a hand to her head and tears continued to flow as she sobbed.

"Oh… sorry…" Ichigo put a hand to her face. Rukia slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me! That hurt! I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to die! Since your head was hit by the table… I thought you weren't going to wake up! And then I thought about being a single mother… and… and…" She sobbed loudly and fell into Ichigo's arms. He smiled, and then held her close.

"Shh, calm down… it's okay, I love you." He said in his most soothing tone. Rukia continued to sob.

"So judging by your reaction… you didn't want a baby?" She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"No, no, I just… wasn't expecting it so soon… we aren't even settled in yet." He muttered, "and this house… as much as I'd like to keep it, is too small."

"But you and Yume, and the new baby's room fit in it."

"But I'd like for this family to have a better one." He smiled and then Rukia finally looked up at him.

"Alright, I'll contact my dad to see if he can find any houses that are of good size for us… and you can help by just… handing me some chocolate chip cookies?" She smiled.

"But you just ate!" He said, Rukia's vein pulsed and he punched Ichigo in the stomach.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat??" She said, and Ichigo shook his head.

"No! It's just that… alright." He muttered and he got up.

He opened the cupboard and took out a jar full of cookies. Rukia gleamed as she opened the jar and put a cookie into her mouth, Ichigo shook his head and laughed. Rukia smiled and Ichigo leaned down and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Rukia moaned as Ichigo's hand traveled up her back, she slapped his chest in denial but he continued anyway. Rukia leaned back and her hand brushed the cool cookie jar, she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Renji and Kina walked into the kitchen, watching the hot scene that was unfolding. Renji stood there with his mouth gaping open and Kina politely closed it for him. Renji shook his head and then cleared his throat. Rukia's closed eyes opened and saw Renji, immediately her face turned red and she started to hit Ichigo on the shoulders making, 'Mm!" sounds. Ichigo pulled away annoyed.

"What?!" He said, puffing from the enticing kiss. Rukia slapped him across the face and then pointed to the two visitors across the room. Kina smiled and waved, and Renji stood there with a scowl on his face. Rukia poked Ichigo and she pointed below his belt.

"I can feel something…" She whispered and giggled. "And can you believe you're only holding me up by your waist?" She giggled once more and Ichigo moved away, his face crimson.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo said as he put the cookie jar back into the cupboard. Renji rolled his eyes.

"To visit my best friends, what else?" He said, grinning. Renji still didn't like the fact that Ichigo ended up with Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened at the large Kina, her cheeks rosy and her stomach in a big bulge. "Better get used to it, soon Rukia will get it." Renji smiled again and patted Kina on the stomach along with a kiss on her cheek. Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was busy eating another cookie.

"Alright, so what would you like to do…?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, that. Congrats, new couple!" Kina said, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you." Rukia smiled as well, Kina was just so beautiful.

"Your welcome, I hope that you make a good life for yourself just like Renji and I did." Renji wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"We will." Ichigo smiled and took Rukia into his arms as well.

"And… Kina was wondering…" Renji said, he received an elbow to the side from Kina. "Actually, we were wondering… if we could help set up the wedding for you. Kina was so excited to get the opportunity to do it again and she'd like to do your wedding Rukia." Renji's cheeks were coloured in a pink tinge.

"Sure." Rukia said, and Ichigo shook his head.

"No way, I want a small wedding." He said.

"What? No! There are so many people we have to thank!" Rukia said.

"But… a big wedding? It might attract Tamashii and Seiki!"

"Why not? We pretty much changed their lives!" Rukia said.

"I guess…"

"Great!" Kina gleamed. "Ahh… I don't know where to start!"

"Wow, don't go and give birth." Ichigo said, and was met by a blow to his face. He flinched back and glared at Renji.

"Don't say that, she's emotional."

"Oh, you say that?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was eating another cookie. She rolled her eyes and kicked the back of his leg. This was…

"This is a start of something new." Rukia said, smiling softly. Ichigo nodded and kissed her on the lips, his hand on her belly.

* * *

----  
---  
--  
-

_Fast forward: One year and a half._

Ichigo fixed his tie and he smiled at himself in the mirror, Renji placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his best friend.

"Lucky idiot." Renji chuckled.

"I know." He said, and they soon found themselves at the front of the church patiently waiting for the bride.

The music sounded throughout the large church. A few bridesmaids came through in pink gowns, their hair curled. Behind them was the ring bearer, the familiar white haired Hitsugaya, who was way too old to be a ring bearer, but did it anyway for his sister, Matsumoto.

Then a few meters behind them was a breathtaking sight. Rukia walked in, her arm looped around her father's. She was smiling behind the butterfly patterned veil that was covering her face, her eyes sparkling in the light, and her hair in loose curls with the same stray bang that hung across her face. Her dress hugged her slim body that miraculously seemed to have not gained any weight from after she gave birth. It was a plain flowing dress that was pure white silk that came off at her shoulders. A small little girl in a cute pink dress, Ayame, carried the end of her dress. She grinned at the flashing cameras as she proudly walked to the front.

Ichigo smiled, he thanked God for a beautiful girl like Rukia coming towards him with a smile. Rukia blushed at the way he was looking at her. He looked great in his black suit; he looked more like a man than he ever was. The black bow tie around his neck, and the shiny black shoes tapping quietly on the carpeted step, she laughed at his nervousness as she arrived beside him, her arm around his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony." The priest continued and Ichigo and Rukia turned to each other, getting lost in one another's eyes. The mass continued on, their hearts pounding rapidly while the priest spoke. "Now it is time for the vows." Ichigo jumped and he fumbled with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I am glad that I am here with you this day… I never did know what drew me to you. Whether it was your charm, your grace, or your beautiful face, know that I will always love you, and will never leave. Hey, here we are getting married seven years later! From all that has happened, and all that will come, I will stand by your side, and be with you until the day I die." He said and smiled at Rukia as he looked up from his paper.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I…" Uh oh, she was choking. "I…" He looked at her mother who was waving happily, and then her eyes drifted to Seiki who was giving her a thumb up. "Um… Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As my love will never end for you… Ichigo." She smiled, a stray tear running down her face.

"I join these two in holy matrimony, if anyone has any resentment to these two joining, speak now or forever hold your peace." Renji shifted awkwardly in his seat, and a few coughs were heard here and there. "Alright, I proclaim you, husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride."

Ichigo grinned and pushed the veil over Rukia's face. He lifted her in his arms and they shared a long kiss. The crowd cheered as Ichigo carried Rukia bridal style down the isle. They closed in behind Rukia as they headed into the silver Honda with cans tied to the bumper. Rukia threw her bouquet into the crowd and none other than Seiki caught it; Tamashii smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ichigo! You forgot Reichi!" Rukia slapped Ichigo on the arm. He jumped and then realised his mistake.

"Oh right! Sorry!" He laughed as he turned the car around. Ichigo drove back to the crowd and slowly took the nine-month-old Reichi into his hands. The baby boy cooed. The crowd laughed and they waved goodbye to the car once more.

Rukia took the baby into her hands and smiled, he kissed Reichi softly on the head and sang.

"Don't ruin the boy's hearing now." Ichigo chuckled. Rukia glared and punched Ichigo on the arm. He laughed once more. "See Reichi, don't learn to be violent like your mother!" Rukia slapped Ichigo across the face and he continued to laugh. "I freaking love you, you midget."

"I know that."

"What? You don't say the same to me…? Now I feel bad…"

"Alright, I love you too." Rukia leaned in and Ichigo kissed her on the lips. "Ichigo a car!"

"Whoa!" Ichigo swerved to the side almost hitting the car.

"Nice job."

"All thanks to you." He grinned.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why do you think?" Rukia laughed and put his her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, you idiot."

"I know… I know." He kissed her head once more.

* * *

----  
---  
--  
-

_Even faster forward: thirteen years. _

Ichigo and Reichi snickered as Rukia walked into the kitchen humming. It was April fool's and they decided to play a prank on the poor mother. Trying not to burst from laughter as they watched from the doorframe, Rukia opened the fridge. She screamed at the sight of the Chappy rabbit's head in the soup and it's body pierced by a knife.

Ichigo and Reichi burst, not able to contain themselves. Rukia picked up the remains of the poor rabbit and threw it into the garbage, glaring; she turned to the two men and walked towards them slowly. A red aura could be seen around her, exactly what the boys wanted. She yelled out a sort of battle cry and chased the two boys around the house.

As she ran through the large house, on the walls were pictures of her dear stuffed rabbit being tortured and even burned, this only angered her more, causing her to speed up. The Kurosaki boys laughed even more, they were way faster than Rukia, and they used it as an advantage. Arriving at the living room puffing, they hid behind the sofa were another rabbit was lying dead on the leather couch, the sun from the large window illuminating the fluff coming out of the rabbit's stomach.

They snuck a peek and saw Rukia walk towards the rabbit in shock, she sat beside it, and she picked up the bunny… then cried. Tears fell from her face as she held the rabbit close. No… Ichigo told himself, don't fall for it.

"Ichigo and Reichi Kurosaki! Get out here right now! What did I do to deserve this?! Tell me!" Reichi looked at his father worriedly, running a nervous hand through his spiky black hair, his orange eyes blinked as he watched the scene unfold. "Please… please… just come out." This didn't seem like an act…

"Dad…" He whispered. Ichigo looked like he was about to cry, and so he gave up. The boys slowly stood up from behind the couch and made their way in front of Rukia, they ran a nervous hand through their hair simultaneously and then stuffed the hands in their pockets.

"Look… Rukia… I didn't mean to hurt you that bad…"

"Yeah mom… it was all dad's fault!" Reichi said.

"What? No! He's lying!" Rukia's face stayed hidden, tears still falling. "Look… we're really sorry alright…? Forgive us…"

"Fine." Rukia said looking up. "But in return you have to clean the house for a week and re-cook the soup that you put the bunny's head in. Oh, and buy me new stuffed animals. Is that a deal?"

"You liar." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh c'mon, you seriously think I would cry for a stuffed animal?" She laughed, the back of her hand covering her mouth. The boys sweat dropped.

"Whatever, I still love you." Ichigo leaned down and shared a kiss with Rukia.

"EW! GROSS! GET OUT! OUT!!" Reichi yelled.

"Ahh, shut up." Ichigo laughed as he rubbed his son's spiky head. Reichi laughed.

"Alright, get your butts into the kitchen!" She slapped their bottoms at the same time and pushed them in the direction of the kitchen.

As they entered their mouths dropped open, for outside, in the front lawn, were their boxers and underwear swaying in the wind. But instead of plain white boxers, they had bunnies and strawberries printed on them.

"Happy April fool's day." Rukia giggled and ran.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled and he ran after the small girl who was giggling loudly. Reichi laughed and chased after the two.

**--End**.

----  
---  
--  
-

**A/N:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. IT'S OVER…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. (Starts to cry really loudly) I HAD SO MUCH FUN…. AND… AND…. NOOOOOOO….

Ahh well… :') It was awesome, absolutely awesome. Thanks for your reviews and faves and alerts and etc!! I don't want to list all of the names… so I'll list the alerts!

**Dr Silo **

**Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang **

**English-X-Rose**

**Hakuren**

**Jeschura**

**Master of the Stars **

**Mikie Shindra**

**Polaris.Ethelstan**

**RAMEN-monster**

**The Muffyn Man **

**TwinTailedninja29**

**bleach719**

**clouds666**

**crimsoneli,**

**hisanachan**

**kwistal**

**nicholexjanel**

**ninjapirate6**

**sandpaw is awesome**

**strawberry of death**

--YAY! If you are not here, but have read/ faved/ reviewed/ YOU ARE PART OF IT! All my love to you! -Hugs Everyone-

Oh and go read In Her Eyes or Evil Within! In Her Eyes are catching up with reviews… LOL. Also remember:

**REVIIIEEWW : )**


End file.
